Kisah Tak Sempurna
by UchiAkasuna09
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Samsons. Ino seorang pelajar biasa , dan Itachi , kakak kelasnya yang kecelakaan dan mengunjungi Ino dalam wujud arwah. Ia meminta bantuan Ino untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas yang Itachi ingin Ino bantu selesaikan. Pairing? Secret
1. Chapter 1 : Crash

**INO POV**

Aku Ino Yamanaka. Banyak yang bilang aku gadis yang cantik dan sangat populer di kalangan laki-laki. Tetapi , aku malah merasa biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam hidupku. Ayahku adalah seorang penjaga toko bunga, sedangkan Ibuku sudah tidak ada sejak melahirkanku.

Saat ini , aku baru saja lulus SMP kelas 9. Sekarang aku sudah SMA ! Aku melanjutkan SMA di sekolah yang cukup bergengsi di kota tempatku tinggal. SMA Konoha. Aku tidak pindah sendirian, tetapi bersama teman teman SMP-ku yaitu Hinata, Naruto , Shikamaru , Chouji , Kiba dan sahabat terbaikku, Sakura.

_SMA KONOHA, jam 6.55_

Ini dia sekolahku. Gedung putih bersih dan rerumputan di sekitarnya. Sekolah ini cukup rindang menurutku. Yang paling ku sukai adalah bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sekitarnya

"Hai Ino!" sapa temanku, Hinata. Dia sedang asyik berduaan dengan Naruto, pacarnya. Ngomong ngomong soal pacar, aku tidak pernah pacaran. Teman-temanku sampai heran , kenapa aku gak pernah sekalipun pacaran. Kata mereka "Gila lu, No! Masa pacar aja gak punya. Lu cantik , lu pinter. Tapi gak pernah pacaran?". Ya, apa boleh buat? Aku belum menemukannya

**End of Ino POV**

"Hoi SOMBONG!" Sakura mengagetkan Ino dari belakang

"Sakura! Bikin aku kaget aja" kata Ino

Ino berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya bersama dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Sakura Haruno yang tidak kalah cantik dari Ino.

"No, kamu rencananya mau masuk ekskul apa?" tanya Sakura

"Mungkin aku bakal masuk ekskul ikebana kali ya."

"Merangkai bunga itu? Emang kamu gak bosen? Aku malah pengen ekskul masak loh"

Ino berfikir. Memang sudah lama sekali dia selalu mengikuti kelas merangkai bunga. Itu merupakan salah satu hobinya. Rangkaian bunganya pun masih tersimpan rapi di rumahnya. Beberapa sudah ada yang menjadi pajangan di toko bunganya

"Ayahku kan penjual bunga, pastilah aku ikut kelas itu. Lagipula, sepertinya hanya itu saja bakatku" kata Ino pasrah. Secara fisik, mungkin Ino memang lebih cantik dari Sakura. Tapi, Sakura lebih berbakat dibanding Ino. Terutama dalam olahraga

"Ah, Ino. Aku saja yang tidak bisa masak mau mencoba. Apa salahnya kalau kita ..."

Kata kata Sakura terhenti. Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berjalan , menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Di depan mereka, berjalan sekumpulan kakak kelas mereka yang memakai jaket hitam berlambang awan merah

"Kenapa, ra?" tanya Ino yang melihat Sakura tercengang dengan kerumunan orang di depannya. Ino mengikuti tatapan mata Sakura. Di kerumunan itu , terdapat laki laki berambut merah yang memang terlihat tampan. Lelaki merah itu menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura saat itu

"Hoi, ra! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Itu... anu" Sakura berbicara terbata bata. "Aduh, itu kak Sasori. Orang ... yang ... aku ... aku ceritain itu loh, No! Yang aku lagi naksir" Sakura tersipu

"Oh itu Sasori. Yang kata kamu nolongin kamu waktu kecopetan kemaren di depan sekolah, pas abis ospek?" tanya Ino

"Iya. Kakak kelas baru kita itu. Ya ampun, No! Sekian aku kenal cowo dan deket sama cowo, baru dia yang bikin jantung aku berdegup kencangggggggggggg bangeeetttt"

"Berlebihan deh. Udah udah, buruan yuk ke kelas kita. Masa hari pertama kita telat" Kata Ino . Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka

* * *

_Kantin SMA Konoha_

"Haduh, ra! Untung aja kamu sama aku sekelas. Aku udah pusing banget nih sama Kimia" kata Ino . Sakura hanya nyengir

"Itulah kekuatan cinta, No!" Sakura hanya tertawa malu sambil tersipu

"Norak banget deh ! Kayak baru pertama kali lihat cowo"

"Yee, No. Aku kasih tau ya. Aku selalu liat cowo dalam hidup aku. Tapi, baru Kak Sasori yang bisa bikin aku jatuh cinta"

"Iya aja deh , biar cepet"

"Nah , No! Kamu mau kapan jatuh cinta? Kemaren kemaren mungkin kamu ada temennya. Tapi sekarang, tinggal kamu yang belom ngerasain jatuh cinta!" kata Sakura

"Ino, Sakura, aku boleh duduk sini gak?" Hinata tiba tiba mengagetkan Ino dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa tawa

"Eh , kamu ngagetin aja. Ayo duduk sini" ajak Sakura. Hinata pun duduk dan menaruh bakminya dan es teh manisnya di atas meja .

"Naruto kemana , ta?" tanya Ino

"Dia lagi nyalin catatan tuh. Tadi ketinggalan banyak gara gara tidur"

"Aduh, ta! Kamu hebat banget ya, bisa betah sama cowo kayak gitu dari SMP" kata Sakura

"Kelihatan dari luar sih , Naruto emang gitu. Tapi kalo kamu udah deket , kamu bakal ngerasain sesuatu yang gak pernah kamu kenal dari Naruto deh" kata Hinata sambil memakan bakminya

"Emang sesuatu nya apa?" tanya Ino.

"Itu ..." Hinata tersipu malu dan melanjutkan kata katanya ... "Rahasia".

"Huh, gak seru nih mainnya rahasia rahasiaan" ejek Sakura. Tawanya terhenti ketika melihat Sasori dan teman temannya memasuki kantin sekolah itu.

"No, itu..." Sakura tercengang menatap Sasori. Sasori , yang sepertinya merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Mampus, dia ngeliat kesini" Sakura langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Ino melihat ke arah Sasori yang sedang menatap ke arah meja mereka

"Kamu suka sama Kak Sasori, ra?" tanya Hinata

"Aduh , aku ketahuan ya ta?" kata Sakura sambil menahan malu

"Ye , anak kecil juga tau kali ra, kalo kamu suka sama dia. Liat aja tingkah kamu" kata Ino

"Mereka itu geng paling populer di SMA Konoha ini. Namanya Akatsuki" kata Hinata

"Kamu kenal mereka , ta ?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk

"Mereka sekelas sama kak Neji. Tapi gak berteman dekat. Cuma sekedar teman sekelas aja." Hinata menyeruput minumnya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Yang di tindik itu namanya Nagato, yang rambutnya jabrik itu namanya Yahiko. Kalau cewek yang rambutnya biru itu pacarnya Yahiko , namanya Konan. Kalo yang rambutnya pirang itu Deidara. Itu Sasori , dan yang terakhir itu anak pejabat kaya di Konoha. Namanya Itachi Uchiha"

"Hah? Itu anaknya Fugaku Uchiha yang punya Uchiha Corp itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Itu anaknya" Kata Hinata memperjelas

"Fugaku yang katanya cerai sama istrinya itu?" tanya Ino

"Iya. Kalau adiknya sih seumuran kita katanya. Cuma gak sekolah sini. Adiknya kan ikut mamanya. Itachi ikut papanya" kata Hinata memperjelas

"Eh eh , ngomongin Sasori dong sekarang" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ino hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan 'apa sih'.

"Kalau Sasori, dia cuma cucu seniman terkenal, Chiyo Akasuna" kata Hinata.

"Hah? Chiyo Akasuna yang anak sama menantunya meninggal itu?" kata Sakura

"Iya" Hinata menjawabnya dengan muka bersalah

"Jadi dia anak yatim piatu dong?" kata Sakura. Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Jadi kamu ilfeel , ra?" tanya Ino mengejek

"Siapa bilang? Aku justru pengen menemani rasa kesepiannya tau!" kata Sakura sambil menatap genk akatsuki , terutama Sasori. Genk Akatsuki itu sedang merokok di kantin. Kecuali Sasori dan Itachi

"Kayaknya mereka itu genk yang di takutin ya, ta?" tanya Ino

"Ya begitu lah. Mereka tuh paling berkuasa disini. Isi gengnya aja anak orang kaya semua , gimana gak paling di takutin? Mereka jadi kayak bisa melakukan apa aja sama anak anak di sekolah ini. Ya termasuk ngelakuin hal yang anak berandalan lakuin gitu deh" kata Hinata

"Tapi , kayaknya si Sasori sama Itachi itu gak terlalu berandalan. Buktinya mereka gak ngerokok." kata Sakura membela

"Ya, kan orang orang taunya begitu ra! Kalo kamu gak mau terima pernyataan orang orang , kamu deketin aja si Sasori." kata Ino menasihati

"Aduh , gimana ya deketinnya? Aduh!" Sakura bingung sendiri. Bell berbunyi. Makanan di mangkok Hinata telah habis. Dia menyeruput minumnya dan ...

"Buruan yuk , kita ke kelas" ajak Hinata . Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun bergegas berjalan ke kelas

* * *

_SMA KONOHA , jam 13.00_

"Aduh , mobil rame banget sih. Gimana mau nyebrang ya?" kata Ino menggerutu. Dia sekarang berada di luar sekolah. Dia sedang ingin menyebrang dan ingin cepat cepat pulang.

Mobil sudah mulai kosong. Jalanan sudah sepi. Sepertinya Ino mulai bisa menyebrang. Ino pun menyebrang

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang. Dia segera mendorong Ino ke pinggir jalan. Karena laju mobil yang begitu cepat, orang itu pun tertabrak

"Aw!" Ino merintih kesakitan. Dilihatnya orang yang menolong Ino itu . Ketika Ino menyadari

"Itu kan ..." lelaki berjaket hitam berlambang awan merah itu pun terkapar di jalan. Ino menghampirinya

"Kak ..." Ino menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatap mata Ino. Perlahan lahan , mata lelaki itu mulai tertutup

"TOLONG TOLONG ! PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" Ino berteriak meminta tolong. Genk akatsuki yang baru keluar melihat siapa yang menjadi korban tabrak lari itu

"ITACHI!" Sasori berteriak dan menghampiri Itachi. Si penabrak keluar dari mobilnya

"Maaf , saya abis nyuntik. Tolong jangan bawa saya ke polisi" kata seorang anak muda berwajah pucat. Sepertinya dia pecandu narkoba. Dan baru saja menggunakannya, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang mengendarai mobil

"Gak kok. Gak bakal gua bawa ke kantor polisi" Kata Nagato sambil tersenyum "Tapi ke neraka!" Nagato yang hilang kesabaran memukuli penabrak mobil itu sampai babak belur. Sasori tidak menghiraukannya

"Lu ..." Sasori bingung harus memanggil Ino apa "Bantuin gua bawa temen gua ke rumah sakit"

Ino mengangguk . Dia pun membawa Itachi yang badannya lebih berat darinya ke mobil Sasori.

"Berat?" tanya Sasori

"Nggak kok." Kata Ino berpura pura. Dia tidak peduli. Itachi menyelamatkannya. Ino harus berbuat sebaliknya. Ino membawa Itachi ke mobil Sasori

"Ayo ikut" ajak Sasori. Ino menatapnya heran

"Ha?"

"Ikut! Gua gak bisa berhentiin pendarahan Itachi di belakang" kata Sasori menggertak penuh kekhawatiran

"Teman teman ..."

"Biarin aja. Mereka lagi nerkam mangsa" Ino pun masuk ke mobil nya Sasori.

* * *

Di mobil Sasori

Suasana di mobil hening. Sasori tidak berbicara apapun. Ino hanya berusaha supaya pendarahan di kepala Itachi cepat berhenti. Tiba tiba , HP Ino berbunyi. Sakura

"Halo , no? Kamu dimana? Nanti sore jadi aku ke rumah kamu?" Tanya Sakura di Hp Ino. Ino bingung harus bicara apa

"Aduh , ra. Aku harus ke rumah sakit" kata Ino

"Hah? ADA APAAN?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut

"Siapa? Orang tua lu?" tanya Sasori

"No , itu siapa?" tanya Sakura lewat Hp Ino. Keduanya sama sama bertanya. Ino pun punya ide bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan keduanya

"Ini temanku , kak Sasori" kata Ino pada Sasori

"WHAT? Kamu sama Kak Sasori? Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura kaget

"Kamu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha aja deh Ra. Nanti kita ngomong disana" kata Ino

"Okey okey. Tunggu aku ya! Terus jangan sampai Kak Sasori Pulang!" Sakura pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Lu tau darimana nama gua?" Tanya Sasori

"Ehm , anu ..." Ino tidak mungkin membicarakan Sakura yang memang menyukai Sasori. Ino mencari cara sampai dia menemukan "Itu gantungan kunci yang ada di sana" Ino menunjuk gantungan kunci yang ada di tempat dimana CD lagu Sasori berada

"Alasan yang aneh. Bilang aja kalo ada yang pernah ngomongin gua di kelas lu" Ino kaget. Intuisi Sasori memang benar

"Ya, itu juga sih" Ino nyengir.

"Anak angkatanlu banyak yang sms gua. Brisik"

"Kok kakak tau aku kelas berapa?"

"Lu yang tadi makan di kantin kan, sama 2 temenlu. Yang satunya adiknya Neji. Dan adiknya Neji itu kelas 10" Checkmate. Sasori pasti sadar kalau Sakura sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oh iya , Aku Ino" Ino mengulurkan tangannya

"Lu udah tau nama gua kan?" kata Sasori dingin. Ino menarik uluran tangannya dengan muka cemberut. Untuk beberapa saat, suasanya Hening. Ino pun mulai mencairkan suasana

"Gantungannya bagus ya" kata Ino

Sasori mengambil gantungan kunci itu . Ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan membuang gantungan itu

"Kok dibuang?" tanya Ino

"Yang ngasih udah mati. Gak usah di pikirin"

Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar benar diam daripada memancing kemarahan Sasori


	2. Chapter 2 : Contract

**Maaf ya reader kalau aku mengecewakan kalian semua. **  
**Kalian bebas mereview asal tidak berbau SARA**

**Kritik itu penting , supaya penulis bisa menjadi lebih baik**  
**Notes : Kalau aku updatenya agak lama, maklum ya , soalnya banyak tugas di sekolah :D **

* * *

Ino dan Sasori akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Itachi segera dibawa ke UGD oleh tim medis disana. Ino dan Sasori menunggu di luar. Wajah Sasori tampak pucat .

Ino memperhatikan wajah Sasori. Dia ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara. Tapi , bagaimanapun Ino sangat takut untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia takut semuanya berakhir dengan kemarahan Sasori

_1/2 jam kemudian_

Ino menunggu Sakura untuk datang. Dia yakin bahwa Sakura pasti akan datang ke sana. Apalagi kalau ada Sasori disini. Sudah 1/2 jam , Ino dan Sasori masih terdiam. Ino berusaha mencari topik yang pas

'Gantungan Kunci' pikir Ino . Bagaimanapun , Ino penasaran maksud dari kata 'Yang ngasih udah mati' dan kenapa Sasori sepertinya membenci pemberi Gantungan Kunci berwarna merah muda berbentuk bintang yang bertuliskan namanya

"Ehm , Kak Sasori" Ino mendeham , membuka pembicaraannya. Namun, Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar

"Ehm , Kak ! Jangan marah ya , aku cuma mau nanya" Sasori masih tidak menjawab. Tatapannya masih datar

"Aduh , gak suka ya? Ya udah deh aku gak jadi nanya" Ino menyerah. Dia memalingkan pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian , dia tersadar bahwa Sasori masih menunggu Ino untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ino pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Ehm , itu ... Gantungan itu emang dari siapa,kak?" tanya Ino .

"INO !" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ino dan Sasori serentak melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Sakura. Dia yang merasa dilihat oleh Sasori, menjadi salah tingkah

"Temen lu udah datang. Samperin dulu sana!" kata Sasori. Ino mengangguk dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam tak berkutik

"Sakura! Brisik tau! Ini kan rumah sakit" kata Ino dengan jengkel

"Hehe. Maaf. Eh ngomong ngomong , sekarang kamu harus cerita sama aku, kenapa kamu bisa sama Kak Sasori!" Sakura merangkul tangan Ino dan menariknya ketempat yang jauh dari pengelihatan Sasori

"Aduh Sakura, apa apaan sih?" kata Ino sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura. "Gini ya, si anak konglomerat Uchiha. Aduh , siapa namanya?"

"Itachi"

"Nah iya , Itachi. Tadi dia nolongin aku waktu aku hampir di tabrak sama orang yang abis pake narkoba. Terus sekarang, Itachi deh yang di UGD. Aku kesini karena disuruh Kak Sasori bantuin bawa Itachi , sama karena aku ngerasa bersalah banget sama Itachi. Harusnya aku yang ada di UGD sekarang" Ino mulai menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Aduh Ino , jangan nangis dong!" Sakura memeluk Ino . "Kita berdoa aja supaya si Itachi gak kenapa kenapa". Ino mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menghapus air matanya

"Eh , Ino. Ngomong ngomong , kamu ngomong apa aja sama Kak Sasori?" tanya Sakura

"Aku gak ngomong apa apa. Dia galak banget. Aku jadi takut" kata Ino dengan pelan

"Hah? Galak? Dari tadi kamu di omelin?"

"Nggak sih. Cuma bahasa tubuh sama tatapan matanya aja tuh bikin aku takut. Apalagi waktu aku nanya soal gantungan kunci"

"Gantungan kunci?" Sakura jadi bingung

"Iya" Ino menghela napas dan melanjutkannya "Jadi tadi ada gantungan kunci yang bagus banget. Bentuknya bintang. Terbuat dari karet gitu. Warnanya merah muda. Tulisannya 'Sasori Akasuna'. Kan aku cuma muji , eh tiba tiba dia buang gantungannya"

"Hah? Kok dia tiba tiba buang gitu?"

"Iya. Katanya yang ngasih udah mati" kata Ino

"Mungkin orang tuanya kali , Ino"

"Kalau memang orang tuanya, kenapa dia benci banget ngeliat gantungan itu?"

"Mungkin ..." Sakura memberhentikan pembicaraannya. Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah yang berdiri menghadap mereka berdua

"Kalian udah mau pulang?" tanya lelaki berambut merah itu. Sasori

"Be... eh" Ino melirik Sakura "Kenalin, kak. Ini sahabatku, Sakura"

"Sa...Ku...Ra" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Sasori mendiamkan uluran tangan tersebut

"Kalian udah mau pulang belum?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi. Sakura yang merasa tidak dihiraukan , menurunkan uluran tangannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kak Itachi?" tanya Ino khawatir

_Flashback_

_Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Sasori menghampiri sang Dokter_

_"Dok , bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" tanya Sasori_

_"Ada keluarganya disini?" tanya Dokter_

_"Ayahnya lagi sibuk. Dia gak mungkin dateng sekarang" _

_"Kalau Ibunya?"_

_"Saya rasa gak perlu kita bahas urusan keluarga orang" kata Sasori dengan sinis_

_"Baiklah" Sang Dokter menyerah. "Temanmu dalam kondisi kritis. Dia mengalami koma" _

_"APA?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Jadi , kak Itachi koma gara gara aku?" Ino merasa bersalah

"Ya bukan gara gara lu lah! Itachi kan memang pengen nolong lu. Coba kalau dia gak nolong lu, ada juga lu yang ada di ruang UGD itu" kata Sasori

"Yaudah , gak apa apa. Daripada ..."

"Cuma orang bodoh ,yang udah di kasih kesempatan hidup , tapi malah disia siain" kata Sasori memotong pembicaraan Ino. Ino dan Sakura tersentak. Raut wajah Sasori berubah menjadi raut kemarahan. Ino dan Sakura terdiam

"Lu tadi dateng naik apa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"E ... aku ... tadi ... naik ojek" kata Sakura yang salting ditanyain Sasori

"Kalau gitu , lu ikut gua juga pulangnya" kata Sasori . Mereka bertiga pun keluar rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Sasori di parkir

Ino , yang sengaja ingin memancing Sakura supaya bisa duduk bersama Sasori pun , duduk di belakang. Sakura berdiri didepan mobil ,dengan kebingungan

"Masuk" Kata Sasori yang sudah duduk di bangku depan

"Eh, aku duduk dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan lugu

"Duduk di belakang aja"

"Tapi , apa Kak Sasori gak kayak supir jadinya?" Sakura pun menyadari perkataannya "Eh, maksudku ..."

"Gak apa apa. Gua gak biasa nyuruh cewek duduk di sebelah gua" Kata Sasori memperjelas. Ino menghembuskan nafas. Rencananya gagal. Sakura pun jadi manyun . Sakura akhirnya masuk dan duduk berdua dengan Ino

* * *

_Di tempat lain_

"Gua ada dimana?" seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna hitam , berjalan kebingungan mengitari ruangan yang serba putih

"Nagato, Sasori , Deidara, Yahiko?" lelaki itu masih kebingungan dan berusaha mencari teman temannya

"Itachi Uchiha,ya?" tanya seorang pria berpakaian serba putih dan berambut pirang

Itachi menoleh kebelakang. Di temuinya pria itu "Siapa kau?" tanya Itachi

"Kenalkan , Aku malaikat Minato" Malaikat yang bernama Minato itupun tersenyum "Sudah saatnya kamu ikut denganku ke atas sana"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Itachi kebingungan

"Kamu seharusnya sudah ikut dengan saya ke atas sana" kata Minato memperjelas

"Saya gak mau. Tugas saya di dunia belum selesai" kata Itachi

"Itu dia, karena tugas kamu belum selesai , kamu masih dinyatakan koma" kata Minato

"Jadi , seharusnya saja sudah mati?" tanya Itachi

"Iya. Gegar otak di kepalamu sudah parah. Sudah seharusnya kamu ikut dengan saya ke atas sana."

"Tapi , gimana sama tujuan pribadi saya di dunia?"

"Iya. Saya tau. Kamu masih punya 3 tugas yang belum kamu selesaikan kan di dunia ?"

"Bagaimana. ..."

"Saya tahu karena saya ini malaikat." Minato tersenyum

"Boleh izinin saya selesaikan tugas saya?" tanya Itachi

"Kalau kamu meminta izin, saya pasti bolehkan. Hanya saja, kamu tidak bisa menempati tubuh kamu"

"KENAPA ?" tanya Itachi bingung

"Karena tubuh kamu sudah tidak boleh di tempat tinggalkan lagi , mengingat kamu seharusnya sudah mati" kata Minato

"Jadi , gimana saya menyelesaikan tugas saya?"

"Kamu harus mencari orang yang bisa melihat kamu. Biar dia jadi penghubung antara kamu dan orang orang yang ada di hidup kamu"

"Orang yang bisa melihat saya?"

"Iya. Kamu kan sekarang sudah menjadi arwah. Akan sulit untuk melihat kamu , jika mereka manusia biasa tanpa kekuata"

"Tapi, bagaimana saya menemukan orang yang bisa melihat saya? Apa saya mesti ke orang orang sakti dulu?" kata Itachi dengan jengkel

"HAHAHA" Minato tertawa. Itachi menatap Minato dengan tajam. Minato yang sadar di perhatikan dengan tatapan tajam , melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Begini . Ada 1 manusia biasa yang pasti bisa melihat kamu" kata Minato melanjutkan

"Siapa?" Itachi sudah merasa tidak sabaran

"Dia ... orang yang terakhir kali kamu lihat , ketika kamu menutup mata kamu" kata Minato

"Orang terakhir?" Itachi teringat dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang ia selamatkan kemarin

"Tapi dia kan gak kenal sama saya"

"Ya ajak kenalan" kata Minato enteng

"Lalu? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kamu jelasin semuanya sama dia. Jelasin kamu mau minta bantuan apa sama dia. Dan pastiin dia mau bantuin kamu"

"Kalau dia gak mau bantuin?"

"Ya kamu usaha supaya dia mau bantuin" Itachi pasrah. Mau tidak mau , dia harus menuruti kemauan malaikat itu

* * *

_Kamar Ino , jam 9 malam_

Ino tiduran diatas kasur empuk berwarna ungu violetnya. Dia menatap ke arah langit langit kamarnya

"Dia koma ya?" Ino masih memikirkan keadaan Itachi. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena Itachi telah menolongnya. Akan tetapi, perkataan Sasori cukup menusuk. Memang seharusnya Ino bersyukur karena telah di berikan kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidak enak bersenang senang diatas kesedihan orang lain"

"Semoga dia tidak kenapa kenapa" doa Ino dalam hatinya. Ia pun menutup matanya dan tertidur lelap

* * *

**Maaf banget ya readers , kemarin lupa nulis disclaimernya**

** LaChoco Latte : Iya . Itu italic keterangan waktunya hehe **  
**Gantungannya Sasori ? ada deh . Nanti lama lama juga tau :D **

** Jenny eun-chan : Iya gpp kok . Kritik itu baik hehe . Kalo gak di kritik , kita mana tau salahnya dimana. Ya ngga ? **

**Makasi ya yang udah ngelike cerita ku.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting

**Hey Guys. Udah memasuki Chapter 3 nih**

**New Updates! Maaf ya kalau jelek ceritanyaa, huhu**

**Happy reading**

* * *

_SMA Konoha, pagi hari_

Ino berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dari belakang, sahabatnya tiba tiba

"Hayo ! Melamun aja di pagi hari" kata Sakura meledek

"Ih , apa sih kamu?" Ino jengkel

Dari kejauhan , seseorang memperhatikan dari jauh

"Itu dia orangnya" bisik orang itu

* * *

**ITACHI POV**

_SMA KONOHA , 09.55_

Sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Aku harus segera mendatangi cewek pirang itu. Bagaimanapun, kata malaikat rese itu, cuma dia yang bisa ngeliat gua

_kring kring ~_

Akhirnya istirahat juga. Kemana dia ? Ah itu dia. Dia baru keluar kelas. Aku harus segera mengikutinya

End Of ITACHI POV

Itachi mengikuti kemana Ino pergi. Dia tidak perlu takut , karena dia hanya berupa arwah. Pasti orang orang tidak akan melihatnya.

Ino masuk ke toilet. TOILET WANITA. Itachi bingung apakah dia akan masuk atau tidak. Setidaknya dia punya langkah pertama untuk mencegatnya

"Ah. Gua cuma arwah ini" Itachi pun masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Begitu masuk , ada wastafel , kaca dan toilet yang begitu bersih. Lebih bersih dari toilet pria

Seorang siswi keluar dari toilet. Ia hendak mencuci tangan , sampai dia melihat ke kaca

"AAAAAAAA! NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI!" siswi itu berteriak melihat ada pria di toilet wanita. Namun, begitu dia berbalik ,lelaki itu sudah menghilang

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Siswi itu pun berlari keluar dari toilet. Ino yang penasaran , buru buru keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi sampai dia menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut panjang berpakaian serba putih

"Kak I...Ta ..." Ino kaget melihat lelaki itu di dalam toilet wanita

"Huh, akhirnya kau keluar juga" Itachi bernafas lega. Ino shock. Yang dia tahu, Itachi berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah sosok Itachi yang tiba tiba mengagetkannya di toilet wanita

"Kakak? Bu...Kan...Nya..."

"Iya. Pasti lu taunya gua di rumah sakit." Itachi menghampirinya "Gak adil kalau lu doang yang tau nama gua"

"I...ya...aku ... Ino"

"Ino?" Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa yang kasih tau lu nama gua?"

"Kak Sas..."

"Oh. Dia? Pasti dia dateng waktu kejadian itu ya?" tanya Itachi. Ino merasa bersalah

"Maafin aku. Mestinya aku yang berbaring di rumah sakit itu" Ino mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa lu harus minta maaf? Harusnya lu terima kasih sama gua karena lu udah gua tolongin"

"Tapi , gimana aku harus seneng kak, sementara kakak tuh koma gara gara aku?" Nada Ino mulai meninggi. Itachi melihat kelembutan hati Ino yang sampai sampai merasa bersalah, karena nyawanya telah diselamatkan

"Kan bukan gara gara lu. Tapi yang nabrak gua. Udahlah" kata Itachi menenangkan

"Pasti kakak kesini buat bales dendam ya?" tanya Ino curiga sambil terisak isak. Itachi mulai melihat adanya peluang.

_"Ya kamu usaha supaya dia mau bantuin"_

Itachi teringat kata kata Minato . Sepertinya , dia tidak perlu usaha terlalu keras untuk membuat Ino membantunya

"Nggak kok. Tapi..." Itachi berusaha mengundang rasa penasaran Ino

"Tapi...?" Ino mulai penasaran. Dia menghapus air mata di pipinya yang basah.

"Tapi..." Itachi masih memancing rasa penasarannya

"Serius Kak, tapi apa?" Ino mulai jengkel. Itachi tertawa kecil

"Menghapus rasa bersalah lu" Lanjut Itachi

"Hah?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. "Caranya?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Lu harus bantuin gua " kata Itachi

"Bantuin?" Ino mulai penasaran. Namun ... "Apa kak ? Apa yang bisa aku bantu? Aku bakal lakuin apapun supaya rasa bersalahku ilang" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Gua masih punya tugas yang belum gua selesaikan selama hidup gua" Itachi memperjelas. Ino mengangguk. Itachi melanjutkan "Ada 3. Lu janji mau bantuin gua?" tanya Itachi

"Iya kak. Aku janji" Ino mengangguk kegirangan "Mulai saat ini , Kakak bisa selalu ada di sebelah aku, dan bantuin aku menyelesaikan tugas kakak" kata Ino

"Apa yang mau gua bantu? Wujud gua sekarang kayak begini. Mana bisa?" kata Itachi memperjelas.

"Ya, kakak kan bisa bilang sama aku , apa yang harus aku lakuin" kata Ino

"Oke oke. Mulai saat ini , gua akan ada di sebelah lu. Lu bantuin gua nyelesain 3 tugas gua. Dan gua akan ngedampingin lu sampai tugas gua selesai"

"OKE KAK !" kata Ino kegirangan . Tiba tiba , ada siswi yang masuk

"Ino?" Siswi itu membelalakan mata

"Eh, kenapa Yuki?" tanya Ino sambil nyengir

"Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" Tanya Yuki penasaran

"Ah, ngga sama siapa siapa. Kenapa memang?" tanya Ino

"Katanya Yakumo , dia tadi ngeliat makhluk halus disini. Karena aku penasaran , aku nyamper kesini. Eh , di pintu aku denger suara kamu lagi ngomong sama orang." kata Yuki memperjelas

"ehm aku ..." Ino melihat ke arah Itachi. Itachi juga memandang Ino. Ino melanjutkan "Eh aku lagi latihan acting , hehe" Kata Ino sambil menggaruk garukkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Oke deh" Yuki keluar dari toilet

"Fyuhh hampir saja" Kata Ino lega "Jadi apa misi pertama kita?" tanya Ino

"Ayo , gua kenalin sama adik gua" ajak Itachi

"Caranya?" tanya Ino

"Kita atur dulu strateginya , dan buat seolah olah lu sama ade gua gak sengaja kenalan"

"ookeee dehhh" kata Ino dengan nada terpaksa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba tiba mau di ajak kenalan dengan adiknya.

"Memang misi pertamanya apa?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Ya kenalan dulu sama adik gua. Nanti baru gua kasih tau misi pertamanya" kata Itachi memperjelas

"Misi kedua dulu deh" tawar Ino

"Lu udah kenalan kan sama Sasori?" tanya Itachi

"Udah sih"

"Yaudah, berarti misi kedua nanti dulu"

"Loh, emang Sasori kenapa?"

"Udah deh. Misi pertama aja belom di lakuin"

"Gimana aku mau lakuin kalau kakak gak ngasih tau aku?"

"Kalo gua kasih tau sekarang ,nanti lu bakal bertindak sendiri" balas Itachi dengan nada meninggi. Ino terdiam. Dia juga sempat berfikir bahwa dia bisa saja bertindak sendiri. Tapi sepertinya, Itachi tidak akan suka kalau dia bertindak sendiri. Bagaimanapun , ini kan permohonan Itachi

"Baiklah. Nanti pulang , bawa aku ke rumah adiknya kak Itachi ya" kata Ino pasrah

"Lu gak suka?" tanya Itachi

"Engga kok. Aku kan harus berhutang budi" kata Ino yang menyangkal bahwa dia agak malas diajak berkenalan dengan adiknya Itachi. Bukan malas berkenalan dengan orang baru, tapi dia agak malas melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak tau tujuannya. Hanya disuruh untuk melakukan , tanpa diberikan kesempatan untuk memikirkan idenya. Tapi apa boleh buat, rasa penasaran akan misi dan bersalahnya begitu tinggi

_kring kring ~_

"Yaudah kak, udah bell nih. aku harus masuk kelas" kata Ino

"Yaudah , gua ikut. Kan gua bakal selalu di samping lu"

"Tapi ..."

"Gak ada yang bisa liat gua secara langsung selain lu . Tenang aja" kata Itachi menenangkan Ino. Ino mengangguk. mereka pun kembali ke kelas Ino

* * *

**Apa misinya Itachi ? Apa hubungannya misi Itachi dengan adiknya , yang pastinya readers udah tau namanya?**

**Maaf ya kalau ada kata kata yang kurang di mengerti. Aku masih newbie sih. Maaf juga kalau kali ini ceritanya pendek banget. Lain kali pasti panjang kok :D **

**Aku lagi banyak tugas banget nih, makanya mungkin updatenya bisa lama**

**Kritik dan saran diterima kok , supaya author sepertiku lebih terbangun**

**Review yaa readers!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission 1

**Huaaah new updates lagi  
**

**Setidaknya lagi ada waktu luang buat nulis **

**Jadi nulis deh hehehe**

* * *

_Konoha High School , 13.00_

"Akhirnya pulang juga" kata Ino sambil merentangkan tangannya. Dia begitu lelah dengan pelajaran kimia yang menurutnya sangat rumit itu

"Ino, kamu mau pulang bareng ?" tanya Sakura yang tiba tiba menghampirinya. Ino teringat dengan janjinya terhadap Itachi yang sedari tadi di sebelahnya dan menunggu pelajaran di sekolah selesai

"Ehm . Kayaknya hari ini gak bisa deh. Soalnya , aku ada urusan" jawab Ino

"Oh. Oke deh. Kalo gitu , aku duluan ya" Sakura keluar dari kelas. Kini tinggal Ino dan Itachi yang berada di kelas

"Jadi , lu mau bantuin gua kan ?" tanya Itachi

"Iya , kak. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa lagi ? Katanya lu mau bantuin gua, pulang sekolah" Itachi mulai jengkel

"Tapi dari tadi aku gak ngerti kimia, kak. Aku mesti belajar" kata Ino memelas

"Yasudah, nanti pulang gua ajarin" kata Itachi

"Yang bener kak?" Ino membelalakan mata dan tersenyum

"Iya. Nanti gua ajarin lu kimia. Lagian , begini doang aja di bilang susah." kata Itachi

"Oke oke. Ayo kita ke sana!" Kata Ino mengajak. Dia membereskan buku bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu , berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dia melewati koridor sekolahnya. Akan tetapi , langkahnya terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan

"Kak Sasori" sapa Ino dengan nada 'kok kakak bisa di depan aku?'

"Gak usah kaget gitu kali. Kayak baru pernah ketemu aja" kata Sasori dengan ketus

"Emmm , iya. Maaf" kata Ino. Dia takut salah bicara dengan Sasori. Dia teringat dengan yang kemarin , ketika dia merasa bahwa dialah yang seharusnya mati, dan tidak sepantasnya Itachi menolongnya. Ino menatap Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar

"Emmm. Kak ... emmmm , masih marah ya?" tanya Ino ketakutan

"Siapa yang marah?" jawab Sasori dengan wajah yang masih datar

"Tuh kan ! Kakak marah"

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi yang masih datar

"Kan kemarin pas di rumah sakit ,aku bahas bahas soal ..." kalimat Ino terhenti ketika Sasori mengelus rambutnya Ino dan tersenyum kecil

"Dasar perempuan! Terlalu sensitif" Sasori melewati Ino dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Ino. Ino membalikkan badannya dan memerhatikan sosok Sasori dari belakang. Itachi yang sedari tadi disebelahnya ...

"Ehm ehm. Jadi, Sasori nih" kata Itachi meledek

"Dia itu , sulit di tebak!" kata Ino jengkel

"Lu suka Sasori ?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit meledek

"Engga lah! Yang suka tuh Sakura. Bukan aku!" kata Ino memperjelas. Ino melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil berbicara dengan Itachi yang juga berjalan di sampingnya

"Udah lama gua gak pernah liat Sasori senyum" kata Itachi

"Emang dia segitu kakunya ya?" tanya Ino yang beberapa hari ini merasa jengkel dengan perasaannya yang sering takut ketika harus berbicara dengan Sasori

"Dia bukan kaku. Tapi jarang buka diri sama cewek" kata Itachi

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Nanti lama lama juga tau." kata Itachi

Ino jengkel dengan Itachi yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. "Memang misi kedua kita apa ? Kok berhubungan sama Sasori?"

"Nanti makin lama , lu juga tau apa yang harus lu lakukan sama Sasori." Itachi menatap Ino. Ino mulai salting ditatap oleh Itachi

"Lu bener bener gak suka sama Sasori?" tanya Itachi dengan raut serius. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu, lu harus kenalin Sasori sama Sakura. Bantu biar mereka bisa dekat"

"Ya ,itu tanpa diminta juga pasti aku dukung! Sakura kan sahabatku" jawab Ino

"Tapi , kalau Sasori suka sama lu?" tanya Itachi. Pertanyaan ini cukup menjebak Ino

"Emang iya apa? Nggak kan?" jawab Ino

"Emang belum pasti suka sih. Cuma , Sasori aneh aja hari ini. Tumben dia senyum. Biasa dia dingin banget sama cewek. Apalagi , sama fangirl fangirl dia yang berisik" jawab Itachi

"Kak Itachi punya fangirl?" tanya Ino

"Ehm.. Punya sih. Cuma gua berusaha bersikap baik sama fangirl gua. Lagipula , mereka cuma pengagum. Gak pantes di cuekin. Kalau mereka sakit hati gimana? Lagipula , kita gak bisa nyalahin orang kalo mereka bener bener suka sama kita" jawab Itachi. Ino menatap Itachi dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Udahlah , sekarang cepet cari bus. Kita ke Oto sekarang" ajak Itachi. Ino pun mengangguk

_Oto , Kediaman Uchiha , 15.00_

"Kak , ini rumah mamanya Kakak?" tanya Ino penuh kekaguman . Dia memperhatikan rumah Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya Itachi yang begitu besar. Mansion putih , tanpa pagar , dikelilingi pepohonan dan bunga bunga bermekaran.

"Iya. Dia kerja di perusahaan gede sekarang"

"Kalau boleh tau , kenapa papa mama nya kakak cerai?" tanya Ino

"Mama terlalu memikirkan karir. Papa juga. Mereka gak punya waktu satu sama lain. Belum lagi, bosnya Mama yang naksir sama Mama. Jelas Papa panas. Tapi karena Mama mau mempertahankan karirnya, Papa gak punya pilihan lain selain menceraikan. Belum resmi cerai sih, tapi dengan pisah rumah begini, bisa di bilang udah bercerai" Itachi menatap rumah itu dengan wajah sedih

"Jadi , papa mamanya Kakak belum tanda tangan surat cerai?" tanya Ino . Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba tiba, keluar sosok lelaki muda yang keluar dari mansion itu. Lelaki itu berpakaian 'polo shirt warna biru' dan celana jeansnya, serta memakai converse warna biru. Rambutnya jabrik , berwarna hitam kebiruan. Dia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di beranda rumahnya

"Itu adik gua" tunjuk Itachi pada lelaki itu. "Namanya Sasuke"

"Wah! Dia ganteng ya! Gak kayak kakak" kata Ino polos. Itachi menatap Ino dengan death glare nya

"Kenyataan kan kak?" kata Ino polos.

"Banyak sih yang bilang gitu" kata Itachi menyerah. "Tapi banyak juga yang bilang kalau gua lebih friendly"

"Dia sekolah dimana?" tanya Ino

"Home schooling. Dia susah bergaul sama orang" jawab Itachi.

"Oh. Kapan kapan aku bakal ajak dia main bareng deh sama temen temen sekolahku" kata Ino semangat

"Itu dia tugaslu!" kata Itachi "Gua pengen liat dia punya temen dan bisa main bareng sama temennya. Biasanya gua yang ajak dia main. Dia cuma mau main sama gua. Tapi gua gak bisa liat dia kayak gitu terus. Gua pengen lu berteman sama dia"

"Caranya?"

"Sekarang lu samperin dia! Bilang kalau gua ada di rumah sakit" kata Itachi. Ino mengangguk. Bagaimanapun , cuma itu cara satu satunya supaya dia bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Ino pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersantai di beranda rumahnya.

"Permisi" Ino menyapa Sasuke

"Hn"

"Sasuke Uchiha ya?" Ino mulai melanjutkan aksinya. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino agak shock. Bagaimana mungkin , orang yang tidak dia kenal , bisa tahu namanya

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku Ino Yamanaka" Kata Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke tidak membalas. Ino sudah mulai kesal , karena belakangan ini , setiap Ino mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan , selalu ditolak orang itu

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke. Ino menurunkan uluran tangannya

"Aku cuma mau bilang , kakak kamu kecelakaan . Dia ada di rumah sakit. Sekarang lagi koma" Ino mulai melanjutkannya. Sasuke shock dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia masuk rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya

"Tuh orang kenapa sih?" Kata Ino menggerutu

"Dia memang begitu" Kata Itachi tertawa kecil . Tiba tiba , Sasuke keluar lagi dari rumahnya sambil membawa sesuatu. Kunci mobil

"Anterin gua ke rumah sakit tempat kakak gua berada" Ajak Sasuke. Sasuke pun menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Itachi pun mengikutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke memanaskan mobilnya. Ino duduk disebelahna. Itachi duduk di belakang. Dia melihat bahwa bayangan dirinya memantul di kaca. Itachi pun akhirnya duduk di bawah jok mobil , supaya dirinya tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke, dan hanya terlihat oleh Ino

Sasuke menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Dia mengebut di jalanan sampai sampai Ino merasa tidak nyaman

"ehm, Sasuke. Bisa pelan pelan?" tanya Ino dengan penuh ketakutan , seperti saat dia berbicara dengan Sasori

"Sorry. Gua lupa kalau gua lagi bawa orang" Sasuke pun mulai memelankan laju mobilnya. "Lu ada hubungan apa sama kakak gua?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Ya temen biasa aja kok" kata Ino

"Ya gua tau. Kalo lu pacarnya kakak gua , pasti kakak gua cerita sama gua" balas Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ..." Ino menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkannya "Kakak kamu nyelamatin aku , makanya sekarang dia yang ada di rumah sakit" kata Ino dengan nada lemas.

"Kakak gua selalu gitu"

"Ha? Maksudnya ?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti

"Dia selalu lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri" kata Sasuke. "Dia kakak terhebat yang pernah gue punya"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi begitu berharga dimata orang orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" ejek Itachi di belakang. Ino memandangnya. Dan saat Ino ingin menjawab

"Jangan jawab sekarang. Nanti Sasuke akan berfikir bahwa kau gila!" Ino pun akhirnya membungkam dan kembali menuntun Sasuke ke rumah sakit tempat Itachi dirawat

* * *

_Rumah Sakit , 17.00_

"Kak" Sasuke memanggil kakaknya yang terbaring lemas tidak berdaya. Ino menunggunya dari luar ruangan

"Kenapa tadi kau tersenyum sendiri?" Itachi melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tadi

"Aku cuma kagum aja. Kayaknya Kakak disayang banget sama orang orang yang deket sama kakak" kata Ino. "Baru sehari kenal sama kakak aja , kayaknya aku udah bisa nebak kalo kakak emang orang yang baik"

"Emang gua kayak anak bandel apa?" kata Itachi sambil tertawa kecil

"Nggak sih. Tapi temen temen kakak" kata Ino

"Termasuk Sasori?"

"Kalian berdua doang yang gak bandel kayaknya"

"Ciee. Jadi merhatiin Sasori nih?" Itachi kembali meledek

"Aduh kak. Bukan aku , tapi Sakura. Yang suka kan dia" kata Ino . Itachi hanya terkekeh

"Adik gua juga ganteng" kata Itachi mempromosikan

"Iya sih . Emang" kata Ino membenarkan

"Lu bisa kan buat dia supaya dia ada temen?" tanya Itachi. Ino bingung. Namun akhirnya

"Aku punya ide kak!" kata Ino. Dia kemudian masuk ke ruangan tempat Itachi berbaring. Sasuke melihat ke arah Ino

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ngga apa apa" kata Ino. Ino pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Ino yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke homeschooling

"Di rumah" kata Sasuke. Singkat , padat dan jelas

"Kenapa gak mau di public school aja?" tanya Ino

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Ya. Nggak apa apa sih. Tapi kayaknya, kamu perlu pindah ke sekolahku deh. Supaya bisa sering sering ngunjungin Itachi. Kan deket, jarak rumah sakit sama sekolahku"

"Gua bisa bolos kalo memang pengen nengokin kakak gua" Ino bingung . Sasuke sama juteknya dengan Sasori. Ino berfikir kenapa dia harus meladeni orang orang seperti mereka. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena Itachi?

"Kan enak kalau bisa ketemu sama temen temen. Sekolah di rumah kan sumpek sumpek gitu" tawar Ino

"Gak perlu. Apa enaknya ketemu temen temen?" jawab Sasuke. Ino semakin geregetan. Dia takut misinya tidak berhasil

"Ehm. Pasti kakak kamu pengen deh, kalau kamu bisa menjalin pertemanan sama orang lain" kata Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan death glare nya. Ino mulai parno

"Kakak gua pernah bilang apa sama lu?" tanya Sasuke. Ino sadar, sepertinya Sasuke orang pintar. Sepertinya Sasuke sadar bahwa inti permasalahannya adalah permintaan Itachi.

"Gak pernah bilang apa apa kok. hehe" kata Ino berbohong

"Bohong!" checkmate! Ino ketahuan

"Nggak , ngga bohong" kata Ino

"Pasti kakak gua pernah ngomong kan , soal gua yang gak bisa membangun pertemanan?" kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan . Ino yang bingung, segera menyusul Sasuke

"SASUKE!" Ino berteriak. Suster yang ada di belakang Ino menyuruh Ino untuk tidak brisik melalui bahasa Isyarat. Sasuke berhenti. Namun dia tidak membalikan badannya

"Apa salahnya sih bangun pertemanan sama orang lain? Kamu gak akan ngerasa kesepian. Kamu punya temen buat berbagi cerita. Kamu punya orang yang selalu ada disisi kamu dalam suka dan duka. Enak kan?" kata Ino. Itachi yang ada di sampingnya membelalakan mata melihat aksi Ino. Tiba tiba , Sasuke membalikkan badan

"Sedeket apa lu sama kakak gua?" tanya Sasuke. Ino bingung. Dia baru saja dekat dengan Itachi. Di hari itu pula.

"Ya. Gak deket deket banget sih, tapi..." Ino memutar otaknya . "Tapi dia pernah bilang. Seandainya kamu bisa ngerasain punya temen seperti yang dia rasain. Seandainya kamu ..."

"Gua emang gak bisa cocok sama orang lain selain sama kakak gua. Makanya gua gak cocok main sama orang lain. Dan gua rasa , lu gak perlu ngatur ngatur gua , meskipun kakak gua pernah ngomong kayak gitu" Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya

"BESOK DATENG KE SMA KONOHA! DAN KAMU BAKAL MERUBAH PANDANGAN KAMU" kata Ino. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan

"Percuma. Omongan kayak gitu gak ngena di Sasuke. Dia keras kepala" kata Itachi.

"Apa dia besok bakal dateng?" tanya Ino

"Ya . Kemungkinannya cuma 5%"

"Berarti mungkin"

"Tapi kemungkinannya dikit. Malah gak mungkin sama sekali" kata Itachi jengkel

"Yaudah, lihat besok aja. Kalo emang gak dateng , aku yang bakal samperin rumah dia dan bawa temen temenku. Yang penting sekarang kita pulang. Aku mau buru buru belajar kimia nih" kata Ino. Itachi mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

**Apakah Sasuke besok akan datang ke SMA Konoha? Apakah Sasuke akan merubah pandangannya? Tunggu next Chapternya!**

**Haduh maaf ya kalau ceritaku kacau! **

**Makasih ya yang udah bilang ceritaku bagus :D **

**NaruFhia sakura-chan : Aku usahain buat gak lama lama :D**

**Rui Dakota : Makasih ya ! Oke , aku bakal usaha update kilat . **

**Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan. Tugas sekolah membabi buta**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sasuke Uchiha

**Hallo Minna .. Udah update lagi nihh**

* * *

_Rumah Ino , 20.00 _

Ino sedang mencoba belajar Kimia dengan Itachi. Dan entah mengapa , tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke otak Ino. Ranjang Ino yang berwarna ungu violet itu sudah berserakan di penuhi buku

"Kak , apa bedanya elektron sama proton?" tanya Ino. Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia duduk menatap jendela yang ada di kamar Ino. Ino menatap punggung Itachi. Dia merasakan bahwa Itachi sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Sasuke , kak?" tanya Ino . Namun Itachi tetap terdiam

"Kalau aku boleh tanya, emang Sasuke punya social disorder ya?" tanya Ino.

"Dulu , dia pernah di bully oleh teman temannya sewaktu SD" akhirnya Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Ino

"Di bully? Memang Sasuke pernah melakukan apa ?" tanya Ino

"Dari dulu , Sasuke sudah banyak disukai oleh perempuan. Dan teman teman lelakinya tidak ada yang suka hal itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menaruh rasa apapun pada perempuan perempuan yang menyukainya itu. Tapi , teman teman lelakinya tidak mau tahu. Mereka pun menindas Sasuke" Itachi menjawab semua pertanyaan Ino. Wajah Itachi pun memasang raut kesedihan. Ino pun turut berempati

"Apa ada hal terparah yang mereka pernah lakukan ke Sasuke?" tanya Ino

"Ada. Waktu itu , Sasuke pernah dimasukkan kedalam sumur disekitar sekolahnya. 1 Hari kemudian , barulah Sasuke ditemukan dalam keadaan menangis. Sejak saat itu , kami sekeluarga memutuskan agar Sasuke ikut program home-schooling terlebih dahulu" lanjut Itachi

"Terlebih dahulu? Kok jadi keterusan?" tanya Ino

"Trauma Sasuke semakin parah ketika setiap dia mau mendaftar sekolah. Para siswi dari sekolah tersebut ikut menguntitnya sampai kerumah. Itu sungguh membuat Sasuke juga menjadi risih terhadap perempuan. Coba saja lu jadi dia. Pasti juga gak enak , diikutin begitu"

"Tapi kak, kayaknya Sasuke biasa aja deket deket sama aku kemaren" Ino menutup mulutnya dan menyadari perkataannya "Maksudku , ya bukannya geer , tapi..."

"Itu karena lu nyebut nama gua. Coba aja maksudlu kerumah itu , demi ketemu ade gua. Pasti dia bakal melakukan ancang ancang buat ngusir lu" kata Itachi memperjelas. Ino mengangguk seraya berkata 'gitu toh'.

"Ngomong ngomong kak , kalau boleh tahu" Ino mendeham , dan melanjutkan " Memang, Kakak udah berapa lama pisah sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya gak terlalu lama. Baru 4 bulan yang lalu. Karena sebelumnya dia masih harus ngelanjutin home-schooling nya di rumah gua. Baru deh setelah itu , dia ikut mama gua pindah ke Oto. Kalau mama papa gua , ya lu mestinya tau kapan mereka pisah" kata Itachi

Tentu saja. Uchiha itu cukup terkenal . Fugaku Uchiha itu pengusaha sukses pemilik Uchiha Corp, sedangkan istrinya, Mikoto bekerja di bidang fashion. Kabar perceraian mereka 1 tahun yang lalu , sangat sering disiarkan di berita televisi dan masuk di berita televisi. Mikoto , si desainer hebat yang direkrut di perusahaan fashion ternama , harus berpisah dengan Fugaku si pemilik perusahaan Uchiha karena permasalahan karir. Sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu tahu menahu soal penyebab perceraian mereka , sampai Itachi menceritakannya sendiri

"Kenapa kakak gak ikut sama mama kakak?" tanya Ino

"Tadinya gua gak mau pisah sama adik gua. Cuma gua rasa , gak adil ninggalin salah satu anggota keluarga sendirian. Jadi , Sasuke ikut sama Mama. Sebenarnya , kita berdua masih kepingin banget liat mama papa kembali rujuk. Secara mereka belum resmi bercerai" kata Itachi . Raut wajahnya semakin kusut. Ino tidak tahan melihat wajah Itachi yang sedih itu. Tapi bagaimana ?

"Sudah kak , besok kalau Sasuke tidak jadi datang kesekolah , biar aku yang samperin dia ke rumah. Oke?" Ino berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Tidurlah!" kata Itachi. Ino mengangguk. Dia membereskan bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja belajar. Ketika ingin berbaring

"Ngomong ngomong, kakak tidur dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Di luar. Di atap rumah lu." kata Itachi

"Hah ? Kakak serius ? Gak takut ..."

"Gua gak akan kenapa kenapa . Toh gua cuma arwah sekarang . Gak mungkin ada yang mau ngelukain gua" kata Itachi . Dia pun keluar melalui jendela. Ino menatapnya khawatir. Namun , dia tau tidak seharusnya dia khawatir. Itachi tidak akan kenapa kenapa. Dia pun akhirnya berbaring di tempat tidurnya , dan tertidur

_Konoha , 13.00_

Ino , Sakura , dan Itachi yang ada di sebelah Ino berjalan bersama sama menyusuri koridor sekolah

"Ino, kamu pulang sekolah mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ..." Ino berfikir. Sedari tadi , dia tidak melihat batang hidung Sasuke. Dia terus mencari cari keberadaan Sasuke , tapi tidak menemukan adanya keberadaan Sasuke di sekolah.

'Apa Sasuke benar benar sekeras itu ya, sampai ia benar benar tidak mau berteman?' tanya Ino dalam hatinya

"Kamu mau kemana Ino?" tanya Sakura

"Ngga kemana kemana sih. Cuma kayaknya, aku mau ke perpustakaan bentar deh" kata Ino. Dia beralasan. Dia masih mau menunggu sampai Sasuke datang ke sekolah. Meskipun dia agak pesimis mengenai kedatangan Sasuke

"Aku boleh pulang duluan kan?" tanya Sakura tanpa kecurigaan. "Atau kamu mau aku temenin?"

"Ah. Gak apa apa . Aku lagi mau nyari novel bagus" kata Ino berbohong

"Novel?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sejak kapan kamu suka baca Novel? Perasaan , dari dulu kamu paling tidak suka membaca buku buku tanpa gambar seperti itu" tanya Sakura.

"Ah. Aku ... Lagi kepengen doang. Gara gara ..." Ino memutar otaknya "Gara gara kepengen!" kata Ino

"Kamu gak nyembunyiin apa apa kan dari aku?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya mulai curiga

"Nggak! Serius deh. Aku ke perpus dulu yaaa !" Ino meninggalkan Sakura bersama dengan Itachi yang geleng geleng kepala mendengar alasan Ino. Sakura pun pergi .

* * *

_Di tengah Jalan_

Sakura berusaha menghapus kecurigaannya. Dia berusaha untuk percaya bahwa Ino tidak menyembunyikan apapun meskipun dia merasa , ada sesuatu yang diumpati oleh Ino

"Nggak , Ino sahabatku. Dia mungkin memang lagi ingin baca novel" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah jalan , Sakura mendengar suara keributan. Terdengar seperti seseorang sedang di keroyok . Sakura mengikutinya. Dia menemukan sumber keributan itu. Dia bersembunyi di balik rumah hook , dan melihat ke tengah sumber keributan yang ada di tengah jalan itu

Dia melihat kerumunan orang bertato yang menghajar seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pria pria bertato dan berbadan besar ,serta ber-piercing itu mengeroyok lelaki berambut jabrik itu sampai bonyok

"Udah nabrak mobil orang , masih gak mau minta maaf lagi ! Punya mulut gak sih?" hardik si pemimpin bertato itu. Tapi hardikan itu malah di balas dengan semprotan ludah dari lelaki jabrik itu

"Sialan! Nantangin ?" Pria bertato ini menghajar habis lelaki jabrik itu . Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan berusaha mencari pertolongan . Dia melihat jalanan begitu sepi

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba , dia mendapat ide.

"Tolong tolong , ada ribut disini ! TOLONG !" Sakura berteriak kencang. Dia menunjukkan dirinya di depan para pria bertato itu.

"Ia , disini ! Disini keributannya" kata Sakura yang berpura pura memanggil orang , yang padahal tidak ada orang sekalipun di situ. Pria bertato itu terpancing. Mereka kabur dengan mobil jeep nya , dan meninggalkan lelaki jabrik itu tergeletak di jalan. Setelah bayangan mobil itu hilang, Sakura pun menghampiri lelaki itu

"Kamu gak kenapa kenapa?" Lelaki jabrik itu mengangguk. Dia berusaha terbangun , tapi tidak bisa. Sakura membangunkannya

"Rumahku deket sini . Kamu ikut sebentar ya, biar aku obatin" kata Sakura. Lelaki itu melihat ke arah mobilnya

"Nggak apa apa. Kamu kunci dulu mobilnya , biar mobil kamu gak ilang" lelaki itu mengangguk. Ia menekan tombol kunci mobilnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sakura.

* * *

_Di rumah Sakura_

"Aw" lelaki itu kesakitan

"Maaf ya, obatnya perih" kata Sakura . Lelaki itu mengangguk. Sakura membalut luka lelaki itu. Ia pun menyuguhkan air hangat untuk di minum lelaki itu

"Minum dulu" Lelaki itu mengangguk. Dia meminum air nya , dan bersender di sofa ruang tamu Sakura

"Aku Sakura" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Sasuke" kata lelaki jabrik yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Oto"

"Wah, jauh dong? Kamu bisa nyetir?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk

"Yakin ? Udah gak sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke memerhatikan seragam sekolah Sakura. 'SMA KONOHA'

"Lu sekolah di SMA Konoha?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Kamu tau sekolahnya?" tanya Sakura . Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku pikir kamu tau."

"Bisa antar gua ke mobil ?" tanya Sasuke

"Kamu yakin mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Aku juga takut orang tua kamu nyariin"

"Dia gak akan nyariin" kata Sasuke dingin

"Gak mungkin . Masa orang tua gak nyariin anaknya?" tanya Sakura

"Yang penting gua pulang dulu. Gak enak sama orang tua lu nanti , kalau mereka pulang" Sasuke berusaha bangun. Sakura memegangnya. Sakura membawa Sasuke sampai ke tempat dimana mobilnya berada. Ketika sampai

"Sampai bertemu lagi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum . Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum kecil , lalu membuka mobil nya. Dia pun masuk ke mobil. Sakura berlari ke rumahnya. Sasuke pun menjalankan mesin dan mengendarai mobilnya pelan

'Sakura ya' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Dia tersadar bahwa hari ini, dia tidak merasa tidak nyaman ketika di dekati perempuan ,setelah sekian lama , dia risih terhadap perempuan

'Ah apa yang gua pikirin?' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. 'Biasanya gua takut kalau sampai ada perempuan yang suka gua. Kenapa... ah sudahlah' Sasuke terus mengendarai mobilnya dan tidak berhenti tersenyum'

* * *

_Sementara itu , di bangku koridor SMA KONOHA_

"Kak , dia masih belum kelihatan nih" kata Ino yang sedang duduk di koridor

"Lu beneran mau nyamperin ke rumahnya? Udah sore loh" tanya Itachi yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya

"Gak apa apa. Demi kakak" kata Ino semangat

"Ngomong sama siapa?" tanya seseorang tiba tiba , yang juga tiba tiba mengagetkan Ino dan Itachi

"Kak Sasori?" Ino kaget. Sasori sedang berdiri sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung jaket merah maroon-nya. Dia berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk di samping Ino. Itachi memandang keduanya

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasori. Seperti biasa. Datar

"Menunggu teman" kata Ino .

"Menunggu teman , atau berharap ada teman ngobrol?" tanya Sasori

"Ya 2-2nya sih"

"Sampai berbicara sendiri"

"Ah aku ..." Ino tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Selalu saja mencari alasan. Sayangnya , tidak pernah bagus" kata Sasori

"Baiklah, aku memang berbicara sendiri" kata Ino pasrah

"Mungkin kau bisa berbicara denganku" Ino kaget mendengar kata kata Sasori. "Aku juga butuh teman curhat" lanjut Sasori. Ino kaget. Bukan karena Sasori tiba tiba mengajaknya bicara saja. Tapi, karena tiba tiba Sasori menggunakan panggilan 'Aku' , sedangkan biasanya dia menyebut dirinya 'Gua'

"Kak, kakak gak kesambet kan?" tanya Ino

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasori

"Tumben ngomongnya pake 'Aku' "

"Ada yang salah?" Sasori tetap berbicara dengan datar

"Nggak sih" kata Ino. Sasori menatap wajah Ino dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke Itachi dan melihat wajah datar Itachi . Dan ketika Ino mendapati Sasori masih menatapnya

"Ada apa kak ? Ada yang salah ya?" tanya Ino

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Sasori

"Ehm, kakak aja yang cerita." tanya Ino

"Kamu percaya, kalau setiap orang diciptakan untuk satu orang?" tanya Sasori. Ino bingung, dia sendiri sadar dia belum pernah jatuh cinta. Maka itu dia bingung. Tapi ...

"Aku sih percaya. Kalau kakak?" Ino bertanya balik.

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Sasori. Ino bingung dengan sikap Sasori.

"Ehmm , aku pulang duluan ya kak" Ino berlari. Itachi mengikutinya. Sasori bingung dengan sikap Ino, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya. Ino berlari keluar dari sekolah . Itachi menghampirinya

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi

"Kak Sasori aneh. Aku takut jadinya. Kayak bukan kak Sasori gitu" kata Ino

"Kayaknya , dia suka sama lu" kata Itachi dengan wajah datar

"Tapi aku ngga. Aku gak bisa nusuk Sakura dari belakang" kata Ino

"Kalau begitu , lu bantuin Sakura biar bisa bikin Sasori move on" kata Itachi

"Move on?" Ino bingung

"Kemarin , lu tanya misi kedua lu kan?"

"Yang tentang Sasori ?"

"Bikin dia move on . Bikin supaya dia bisa dapet cewe lain lagi" kata Itachi. "Gua gak mau liat hidup dia kosong terus. Gua pengen liat dia supaya bisa suka sama cewe lagi"

"Memang, Sasori kenapa kak?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Temari, mantan pacarnya" kata Itachi

"Mantan pacarnya kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Lu yakin mau jodohin Sakura sama Sasori?" tanya Itachi

"Iya kak! Kalau kakak kasih misi kayak gini, aku sih semangat. Setali 3 uang! Bisa bantuin 3 orang sekaligus. Bantuin Kakak , bantuin Sakura dapetin Kak Sasori , sama bantuin biar Kak Sasori gak aneh kayak tadi lagi"

"Tapi , kalau kenyataannya Sasori suka sama lu?" tanya Itachi. Oke , pertanyaan ini cukup menjebak

"Yang penting aku gak suka kan kak , sama dia?"

"Tapi kalau dia gak mau sama Sakura?" tanya Itachi

"Kalaupun dia suka sama aku , berarti dia juga move on dong? Dan aku juga gak suka sama dia kak,karena aku gak mau nyakitin sahabat sendiri. Yang penting aku udah bikin dia move on kan" kata Ino

"Lu yakin gak akan suka sama Sasori?" tanya Itachi. Ino menggeleng

"Terserah, yang penting Sasori harus move on dan jatuh cinta sama cewek lain lagi dan gak selalu terpaku sama masa lalu"

"Kakak belum jawab pertanyaanku. Mantan pacar kak Sasori kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Nanti juga tau" kata Itachi. "Ayo pulang" Itachi dan Ino akhirnya berjalan pulang

* * *

_Atap rumah Ino , malam hari jam 23.00_

Itachi menatap ke langit . Dia bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa , kejadian tadi membuat dia bingung

'Ino'. Itachi membayangkan sosok itu.

'Kenapa gua jadi egois? Emang kenapa kalau Sasori move on ke Ino?' Itachi bingung kenapa dia tidak suka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hari ini, Sasori bertingkah aneh. Apalagi bertingkahnya ke Ino.

'Memang kenapa dengan Ino?' Itachi terus bertanya pada dirinya

'Lupakan' Kata Itachi dalam hati dan tetap terjaga dalam malamnya

* * *

_SMA Konoha , 13.00_

"Ino , Kimia kamu dapet berapa?" tanya Sakura kegirangan. Ino menunjukkan kertasnya

"100? Astaga Ino! Kamu pasti belajar keras ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino nyengir. Kenapa dia bisa dapat 100? Tentu saja bantuan Itachi

_Flashback_

"Nomor 1 , jawabannya 36. Nomor 2 jawabannya 18" kata Itachi , memberi tahu Ino. Ino menulis apa yang telah di beri tahu Itachi. Itachi sendiri melihat jawabannya melalui kertas jawaban Sakura yang duduk paling depan , sedangkan Ino di paling belakang. Jelas tidak ada yang curiga , jika Sakura dan Ino sama sama mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas

_End of Flashback_

"Ehm." Tiba tiba terdengar suara deheman yang mengagetkan Sakura dan Ino. Terlebih Ino yang kaget melihat sosok yang ada di depannya

"Sasuke?" Ino kaget. Itachi yang di sebelahnya juga kaget

"Kamu kenal, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Kamu ngapain , Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke

"Kamu juga kenal?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk

"Kemarin aku bertemu dia ketika ..."

"Kemarin dia nolong gua" kata Sasuke yang telah memotong pembicaraan Sakura

"Gua kesini buat bilang terima kasih sama Sakura" kata Sasuke.

"Ah. Iya, sama sama" Kata Sakura tersenyum

"Pirang , mana teman teman yang mau lu tunjukkin sama gua?" tanya Sasuke

"Hey, namaku Ino!" kata Ino sewot. Tiba tiba dia tersenyum. "Nih , Sakura. Kamu udah kenal kan?" tanya Ino

"Hn" kata Sasuke. Singkat , padat dan jelas.

"Sebentar, aku bawa teman temanku yang lain ya" Ino mengedipkan matanya kepada Itachi . Itachi tersenyum . Sasuke tiba tiba datang ke sekolah. Ino pun berlari. Itachi menunggu Sasuke yang sedang bersama Sakura. Dia tidak mengikuti Ino , karena dia tau, Ino pasti cuma sebentar. Dia memilih menunggu Sasuke dan melepas rindu dengan adiknya itu. Meski adiknya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau ..." Sasuke menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Iya ? " Sakura bingung

"Kau mau , jadi temanku?" tanya Sasuke

to be continue

* * *

**Apa Sasuke akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman ? Ada apa dengan hubungan Sasori di masa lalu ?**

**Readers , makasih yaah udah suka sama ceritaku ! Ini menambah motivasi untuk lebih baik**

** Haqqu Aslamtu : Iya. Disini aku gak pake bahasa formal , biar keliatan lebih SMA hehe**

** LaChoco latte : ahhh , Sasori suka gak ya sama Ino ? hehe **

** Himiko : Maaci lohhh :D **

**Aku lagi banyak tugas banget nih, makanya mungkin updatenya bisa lama**

**Kritik dan saran diterima kok , supaya author sepertiku lebih terbangun**

**Review yaa readers!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Complicated Love

**Huaaah new updates lagi  
**

**Setidaknya lagi ada waktu luang buat nulis **

**Jadi nulis deh hehehe .. Maaf ya kalau ceritaku semakin abstraaaakk**

* * *

_"Kau mau jadi temanku ?" _

Itachi membelalak kaget memperhatikan adegan adiknya , yang secara tanpa alasan , mengajak Sakura berteman . Baru kali ini dilihatnya , Sasuke malu malu mengajak seseorang untuk berteman. Apalagi ... perempuan

"Ya tentu saja aku mau! Kenapa ngga?" jawab Sakura . Tidak lama kemudian , Ino datang menarik narik Shikamaru yang wajahnya seperti wajah ngantuk. Di belakang Shikamaru ada seorang lelaki gemuk , 1 lelaki pirang , 1 lelaki berambut coklat , dan 1 perempuan manis berambut indigo

"Sasuke , kenalkan.. Ini teman teman ku" kata Ino sambil tersenyum menunjuk teman temannya yang ada di belakang.

"Hai .. Aku Naruto Uzumaki" kata pria berambut pirang itu. Naruto pun melingkarkan tangannya ke perempuan berambut indigo di sebelahnya "Ini pacarku , namanya Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata pun tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Kiba Inuzuka" kata lelaki berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba itu

"Uakuu Chowjii Akamihi" kata lelaki gemuk yang sedang makan kripik pringles itu

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru. Ino pun menyikut siku Shikamaru. "Baiklah , namaku Shikamaru Nara" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Kelihatannya dia sangat mengantuk.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka semua dan menaruh tatapan datar. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke . Dia telah memperkenalkan teman temannya. Kenapa respon Sasuke biasa saja?

"Ehm , Sasuke. Kalau kau butuh teman bicara , atau ingin bermain , kamu bisa datang ke sini setiap waktu. Disini akan ada aku , Sakura , dan teman temanku" kata Ino yang berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum dengan *smirk*-nya yang ... Sulit di deskripsikan. Sasuke pun melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Mungkin besok , gua akan balik" kata Sasuke. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan . Tiba tiba ia memberhentikan langkahnya. Dia menengok ke belakang

"Ino, lu mau ikut jenguk Itachi?" tanya Sasuke

"Ehm... Kamu saja" kata Ino . Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke , mengajak. Sakura jelas tidak mau, lagipula dia tidak mengenal Itachi

"Ah! Maaf , aku tidak bisa. Aku mau pergi sama Ino" kata Sakura . Sasuke pun berjalan kembali dan meninggalkan mereka semua

* * *

_Jalan pulang_

"Sakura, kenapa Sasuke aneh banget ya sama kamu?" tanya Ino penasaran . Dia bingung. Sewaktu pertama kali bertemu , Sasuke adalah makhluk yang dingin kepadanya. Tapi , ketika bertemu lagi , dia menjadi lelaki yang meninggikan temperaturnya. Yang paling membingungkannya lagi adalah , cara dia menatap Sakura

"Aku gak tau . Memang aneh. Tapi mungkin karena kemarin aku nolong dia" kata Sakura

"Ahh, apa mungkin dia suka kamu ?" ledek Ino

"Nggak lah. Lagipula , yang aku suka kan Kak Sasori" kata Sakura sambil membayangkan raut wajah Sasori yang disukainya itu. "Ngomong ngomong, dia adiknya Itachi ya?" tanya Sakura

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Kok kamu bisa kenal dia sih ?" tanya Sakura

"Ah , waktu itu ..." Ino bingung. Saat dia melihat Itachi menjawab, Ino mengangguk. "Ketemu di rumah sakit , pas jenguk kak Itachi"

"Kok , kamu bisa punya inisiatif buat kenalin temen temen ke dia?"

"Ya, abisnya , dia kayak anak anti sosial gitu" kata Ino "Terus aku bilang , kalau dia main ke sekolah, aku bakal kenalin temen temenku ke dia" kata Ino.

"Ohhh, begitu kronologisnya" kata Sakura

"Ehm ... Sakura" Ino pun teringat pada kejadian kemarin. Tapi dia tidak bisa menceritakannya karena takut Sakura akan marah besar pada Ino. Terlebih , dia ingat pada keinginannya dan Itachi untuk mempersatukan Sakura dengan Sasori

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kamu ... Mau aku bantuin gak?"

"Bantuin apa ?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ya ... Kak Sasori" kata Ino

"HAH? Bantuin apa nih maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran , namun kegirangan

"Ehm.. Ya , bantuin deket gitu"

"Mau lah! Tapi ... Gimana caranya?" tanya Sakura . Ino juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Itachi yang sedari tadi di sebelahnya pun memberi isyarat . Ino mengangguk

"Jadi begini..." Kata Ino seraya melanjutkan apa yang akan mereka rencanakan

* * *

_Konoha High School , 07.00_

Mr. Kakashi datang memasuki kelas Ino dan Sakura yang tengah berisik. Kelas yang tadinya brisik , mulai diam setelah kedatangan

"Ehm. Selamat pagi semuanya" Kata Mr. Kakashi "Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran , ada anak baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian"

Tiba - tiba , seseorang masuk ke kelas itu. Ino , Sakura, Naruto , Hinata , Shikamaru , Kiba dan Chouji pun mengenalinya

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kata Sasuke dengan Singkat padat dan jelas

"Wah Tampan sekali yaaaa!" Kata seorang perempuan bernama Karin.

"Bagi nomor Hape dong" kata temannya yang bernama Matsuri

"Ehm" Kakashi pun mendiamkan keributan itu . "Sasuke, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Uzumaki ya!"

"Lah, Mr! Saya kan duduk sama Hinata" kata Naruto menolak

"Hinata duduk di sebelah Karin saja, nanti kamu malah pacaran terus kalau duduk berdua" kata Kakashi

"Iya Mr! Mestinya Sasuke duduk sama saya , biar Hinata sama Naruto!" kata Karin

"Mr, bisa saya duduk dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi. Otomatis , 1 kelas kaget. Terutama Sakura dan Ino.

"Wah, kamu sudah kenal dengan Sakura ya? Baiklah! Ino , kamu ..."

"Mr, saya ..." Baru Ino ingin melanjutkan , bahwa ia tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Sakura, Itachi memberi death glare pada Ino. Ino yang memang merasa, Sasuke cocok berteman dengan Sakura, terpaksa mengiyakan. Dia berjalan ke tempat Karin.

"Ino, yang duduk di situ ..."

"Saya aja Mr . Hinata biar sama Naruto aja" kata Ino membereskan tempatnya. Dia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang bingung. Cewe cewe sekelas (kecuali Ino dan Hinata) menatap Sakura dengan kecemburuan.

Ino berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Karin . Wajah Karin cemberut

"Beruntung sekali temanmu! Hari pertama sudah di incar cowo tampan! Padahal , apa cantiknya si Sakura kutu buku itu?" kata Karin kesal. Namun Ino lekas memberi Karin death glare atas penghinaannya kepada sahabatnya. Karin yang melihat death glare itu , malah membuang muka

* * *

_Kantin SMA KONOHA, Jam Istirahat_

"Mana Kak Sasori?" tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Aku ngga tau" Ino menggeleng. Tiba tiba , geng Akatsuki datang beramai-ramai dan duduk di tempat biasa. Sasori yang sedang berjalan , tiba tiba melihat ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Lalu memalingkan pandangannya , dan duduk bersama-sama dengan para anggota Akatsuki

"Astaga, Kak Sasori ngeliat kesini" kata Sakura yang sangat senang . Ino hanya bisa geleng - geleng melihat sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Udah sana, kamu ngomong sama Kak Sasori. Biar aku beli makanan dulu buat kita" Sakura mengangguk. Dengan gugup , ia berjalan ke arah Sasori. Ino dan Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya, berjalan memesan 2 mangkuk bakmi dan mencari duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan tempat bakmi itu.

"Kak Itachi , kangen ?" tanya Ino

"Kangen kenapa?"

"Pengen duduk sama temen temen kakak di sana" kata Ino. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil

"Gua kepengen sih, tapi ... ah sudahlah" kata Itachi. Ino menatapnya dengan gelisah

"Kakak kalau mau kesitu dulu , gapapa. Itung itung ngerasain topik topik yang temen temen kakak lagi omongin" kata Ino "Kakak kan juga mesti cari kesenangan lain" kata Ino

"Gua kan sekarang udah punya teman baru" kata Itachi pada Ino . Itachi pun tersenyum kecil. Ino tersenyum. Baik bibir maupun hatinya. Entah kenapa , kata kata itu membuat Ino senang

"Kak, kakak yakin? Teman baru ngga berarti ninggalin temen yang lama loh" kata Ino memastikan.

"Gua gak bisa temenan sama mereka lagi. Gua bisa liat mereka , tapi mereka ga bisa liat gua"

"Gak melihat satu sama lain , ngga berarti gak bisa temenan dong"

"Tapi gimana kita bisa berteman sama orang yang gak bisa melihat kita secara utuh ? Cuma bisa ngenal orangnya , gak bisa ngenal jiwanya?" kata Itachi. Ino hanya terdiam . Itachi mencoba meraih tangan Ino yang ada di atas meja. Tapi tidak bisa. Selalu tembus.

"Udah kak. Yang penting aku senang , kakak udah nganggep aku jadi bagian dari hidup kakak" kata Ino tersenyum

"Kalau gua minta lebih?" tanya Itachi . Ino yang mendengarnya kebingungan

"Maksud Kakak?" tanya Ino. Tiba tiba bakmi yang Ino pesan untuk dirinya dan Sakura telah datang. Pelayannya pun kembali ke Stand-nya.

"Maksud kakak?" tanya Ino melanjutkan

"Lupakan. Makan dulu sana" kata Itachi.

"Maksud..."

"INOOOOO!" kata Sakura yang kegirangan. Dia memotong pembicaraan Ino itu.

"Sakura? Berhasil?" tanya Ino. Itachi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti kejatuhan duren.

"Berhasil! Nanti katanya dia siapin mobilnya" kata Sakura.

"Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Ino

_Flashback_

_"Permisi , Kak Sasori" kata Sakura yang menghampiri geng Akatsuki_

_"Siapa nih ? Pacar baru lu ya?" ejek Yahiko sambil merangkul Konan. Wajah Konan tampak tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sakura_

_"Ah , Sasori ! Gebetan baru gak ngomong ngomong nih" ejek Deidara "Tapi , cakep juga sih" _

_"Yah , sayang Itachi gak disini. Setidaknya , dia lihat gebetan barunya Sasori" kata Yahiko_

_" Urusan Sasori lah mau punya pacar apa nggak. Kepo aja lu semua!" kata Nagato sambil menjitak kepala Deidara dan Yahiko ._

_"Ada Apa?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi yang biasanya. D-a-t-a-r_

_"Ehm ... aku ..." Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Wajah Sakura memanas. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya , melihat Sasori menatap wajahnya itu_

_"Aku mau ngajakin kakak ... jenguk Kak Itachi" kata Sakura. Dia lega karena bisa mengatakannya_

_"Hah? Lu kenal sama Itachi?" tanya Yahiko. _

_"Ya ... ngga begitu sih .." kata Sakura . Dia ingat bahwa Ino pernah menyuruhnya untuk bilang bahwa dia mengenal Itachi ketika ditanya oleh anak anak yang lain. Tapi , apa yang akan di katakan Itachi kalau dia bangun, dan di tanya apa dia kenal Sakura atau tidak? Yasudahlah. Ino waktu itu hanya menyuruh Sakura bilang seperti itu saja , tanpa memerdulikan apa yang Itachi akan katakan. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak peduli? _

_End of flashback _

"Aduh , maaf banget ya!" Ino nyengir. Ya , selalu seperti itu. Ino baru terfikir , kalau Sakura kan tidak tau kalau Itachi selalu ada di sebelah Ino. Wajar saja kalau Sakura takut jika suatu hari Itachi terbangun dari koma-nya , dan menghampiri Sakura untuk bertanya apa tujuannya bilang , kalau Sakura mengenal Itachi

"Lalu , kok bisa berhasil?" tanya Ino

_Flashback_

_"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sasori_

_"Kayaknya Itachi gak pernah cerita deh , dia punya temen kayak lu" kata Konan dengan wajah tidak suka_

_"Ehm , itu juga di ajak Ino" kata Sakura. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berjalan dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu. Apalagi , di otaknya saat ini adalah mengajak Sasori pergi. Sasori , Sasori dan Sasori. 'Oh TUHAN , MAAFKAN DAKU MENGKAMBING HITAMKAN SAHABATKU SENDIRI' teriak suara hati Sakura_

_"Ino?" kata Sasori. Dia melihat Ino dan tersenyum kecil. Semua teman temannya heran melihat Sasori tersenyum_

_"Iya. Dia mau liat keadaan kak Itachi. Ya bagaimanapun ..."_

_"Baiklah. Pulang sekolah , tunggu di parkiran" kata Sasori. Sakura mengangguk , dan berjalan ke meja Ino_

_End of Flashback_

"Maafin Aku!" kata Sakura . Ino hanya mengangguk . Coba saja kalau Ino benar benar tidak mengenal Itachi , dan bukan Ino yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kecelakaan Itachi. Pasti Ino akan marah pada Sahabatnya ini

"Udah udah! Gak apa apa. Yang penting kak Sasori mau kan di ajak jalan?" kata Ino menenangkan

"Iya sih ..." kata Sakura

"Udah , makan dulu sana! Biar tenang" kata Ino

"Eh , tapi .. aku lagi heran deh ..." kata Sakura

"Heran kenapa?"

"Tadi , pas aku ajak pergi , Kak Sasori senyum senyum gitu. Astaga..." kata Sakura

"Pas kapan?" tanya Ino

"Pas ..." Sakura jadi lesu "Pas aku bilang kalau perginya sama kamu". Tenggorokan Ino tercekat. Dia jadi ingat waktu Sasori dan dirinya berduaan waktu itu. Tapi , dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura marah

"Ah, perasaan kamu aja kali" kata Ino. Sakura langsung mengangguk .

"Tapi , 1 lagi !" kata Sakura kepada Ino

"Kenapa?"

"Si Sasuke itu , kenapa ya ?" Sakura menggaruk garuk kepalanya "Aneh banget. Tiba tiba mau duduk sama akulah" kata Sakura

"Jangankan kamu ,Aku juga bingung" kata Ino.

"Masalahnya , aku gak enak sama cewe cewe sekelas. Aku kan sukanya sama Kak Sasori , bukan sama Sasuke" kata Sakura

"Tapi, kayaknya Sasuke emang suka sama kamu" kata Ino

"Lah, emang aku ngapain dia?" kata Sakura

"Katanya , kamu pernah nolongin dia. Mungkin aja karena itu , dia suka kamu. Lagian , kamu juga cantik kok" kata Ino

"Ahhh , yang penting aku sukanya sama Kak Sasori" kata Sakura sambil melahap bakminya...

* * *

_SMA KONOHA , 13.00_

"Kak Sasori!" kata Sakura menghampirinya

"Ino mana?" tanya Sasori

"Ino, lagi ke toilet. Katanya , kalau mau jalan duluan gak apa apa. Nanti dia nyusul"

"Yaudah , kita tunggu aja. Masuk dulu" kata Sasori. Sakura pun masuk dan duduk di belakang Sasori

_di toilet_

"Kak , kalau menurut kakak , mending Sakura sama Sasuke atau sama Kak Sasori?" tanya Ino sambil mencuci tangan

"Gua gak tau" kata Itachi

"Abis , Sasuke kayaknya suka Sakura. Aku bingung kak. Aku mestinya bantuin Kak Sasori biar bisa move-on , tapi disisi lain , Sasuke kayaknya ada hati sama Sakura. Aku kan jadi bingung , mau bantuin kakak bahagiain yang mana" kata Ino

"Gua juga bingung. Kalau di bilang gak suka , Sasuke gak mungkin deketin Sakura. Dia kan gak suka deket deket sama cewek" kata Itachi

"Oh iya kak!" kata Ino. Dia mematikan keran. "Kakak belom jawab pertanyaan aku deh, mantan pacarnya Kak Sasori tuh kemana dan kenapa gak sama Kak Sasori lagi"

"Temari ?" tanya Itachi yang di jawab dengan anggukan Ino

"Dia udah meninggal" kata Itachi. Ino terbelalak. Lalu dia ingat dengan gantungan yang di buang oleh Sasori

"Jangan jangan , gantungan itu ..."

"Gantungan yang di simpan sama Sasori itu? Iya , itu dari Temari" kata Itachi

"Udah gak di simpan , kak! Dibuang sama Sasori" kata Ino. "Dia meninggal karena apa?"

"Katanya si bunuh diri. Cuma gak di kasih tau alesan dia bunuh diri sebenarnya." kata Itachi "Tapi Sasori pasti tau , makanya dia jadi laki-laki galau"

"Oh. Begitu" Ino prihatin dengan masa lalu Sasori.

"Menurut Sasori , Temari itu hebat. Dia orangnya dewasa. Sasori itu kan yatim piatu. Temari bisa berperan sebagai pacar , dan juga orang tua buat Sasori. Tapi , gua juga bingung kenapa orang sehebat yang di deskripsikan Sasori itu mutusin buat bunuh diri"

"Pasti dia punya masalah yang bikin dia tertekan, kak" kata Ino

"Tapi kan , gak mesti bunuh diri juga" kata Itachi. Ino ingat, waktu itu Sasori seperti terganggu dengan kata kata Ino yang merasa , lebih baik Ino yang mati daripada menyusahkan Itachi. Mungkin , dia teringat pada Temari

"Baiklah! Aku akan cepat cepat menjodohkan Sasori ! Sepertinya, dia yang lebih butuh Sakura. Sasuke kan bisa ku dekatkan dengan cewe lain seperti ..."

"Jangan KARIN! Gua juga gak mau punya pacar kayak gitu" kata Itachi.

"Yasudah , buruan! Paling di tungguin sama Kak Sasori dan Sakura. Semoga mereka udah saling ngobrol" kata Ino

* * *

_Rumah Sakit Konoha , 14.00_

Sakura , Ino , Sasori dan Itachi berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Lalu , sewaktu tiba di kamar tempat Itachi dirawat

"Sasuke?" kata Ino kebingungan. Sakura dan Sasori yang ada di belakang Ino diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya , mau jenguk Itachi" kata Ino. "Oh iya, ini sahabatnya Kak Itachi, namanya Kak Sasori" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan Sasori. Sasuke tampak terganggu dengan melihat Sakura yang ada di sebelah Sasori , tersenyum manis melihat Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori , hanya diam tanpa ekspresi

"Kak Sasori, ini adiknya Kak Itachi" kata Ino. Namun , Ino dan Itachi melihat hawa hawa tidak enak pada pandangan Sasuke terhadap Sasori. Sedang Sasori? Seperti biasa , tanpa ekspresi.

to be continue

* * *

**Astaga. Makin lama makin hancur ya? **

**Maaf banget yaaaa**

**Aku lagi lama banget nih update karena tugas sekolaahh **

**Doakan aku yang mau masuk PTN yaaa :D **


	7. Chapter 7 : Mission 3

**Hallo Minna .. Udah update lagi nihh**

**Mungkin bahasanya makin aneh . Atau makin membuat penasaran ?**

**Check this out aja yaaa **

* * *

"ehm , aku izin keluar sebentar ya!" Kata Ino .

"Mungkin lebih baik pulang" Kata Sasori

"Eh?" Ino bingung. Sakura juga heran

"Itachi belum ada perkembangan. Setidaknya,tunggu sampai dia pulih" kata Sasori. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Sasori? Tetap datar

Tiba tiba datang seorang Wanita , sekitar umur 40-an tetapi awet muda

"Itachi ?" kata wanita itu memandang sedih

"Mama?" tanya Sasuke .

"Ah , Sasuke" wanita itu memeluk Sasuke. "Gimana sekolah kamu hari ini? Gak ada masalah kan?" kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah mamanya Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha

"Aduh mama, apaan sih?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu. "Gak ada kok. Lagipula dari dulu juga gak ada masalah"

"Teman teman kamu baik- baik semua kan ?" tanya Mikoto

"Iya. Gak ada yang rese" kata Sasuke . BOHONG! Tentu saja Sasuke terganggu. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Karin yang sedari tadi di sekolah mendekatinya terus

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Mikoto

"Tuh temen ku" kata Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dan Ino .

"Halo Tante.. Ino" kata Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Untungnya, jabatan itu di terima oleh Mikoto. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sewaktu ke Sasori

"Saya temannya Itachi, Sasori" kata Sasori dengan wajah datar. Raut wajah Mikoto berubah gelisah setelah mendengar nama Itachi. Dia melihat Itachi yang sedang terbaring lemas

"Kenapa semua ini mesti terjadi?" kata Mikoto

"Ma, ini semua kan karena dia aja terlalu baik. Relain nyawanya buat nolongin orang" kata Sasuke. Ino yang merasa pun , mulai ingin menangis. Itachi yang melihatnya tidak tega , melihat Ino menangis. Baru dia ingin memeluk Ino , ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menyentuh Ino. Dia melihat Sasori yang menatap Ino. Ekspresinya memang datar , tapi tidak dengan matanya. Matanya tersirat keinginan untuk memeluk. Itachi akhirnya terdiam.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto kepada Ino

"Saya yang ... ditolong, tante" kata Ino. Mikoto memeluknya

"Bukan salah kamu kok. Itachi memang baik. Dari dulu , dia selalu mentingin orang lain dulu dibanding dirinya sendiri" kata Mikoto

"Emang dengan lu nangis, Itachi bisa bangun apa?" kata Sasuke. Sasori dan Sakura pun meliriknya

"Sasuke, kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu ah" kata Mikoto. "Kan bukan salah Ino juga , kalau Itachi di rawat"

"Aku gak nyalahin dia , Ma! Tapi aku nyalahin Itachi , kenapa dia sebodoh itu mau ..."

"Lu , anak kecil yang gak tau apa apa, mending gak usah ngomong" Sasori mulai marah. Sakura memandang raut wajah Sasori . Sasuke pun membalas tatapan Sasori dengan dingin

"Lu gak tau apa apa soal kakak gua!" kata Sasuke

"Dan lu gak tau apa apa mengenai masalah yang terjadi" kata Sasori. Sakura berusaha menenangkannya, dan menyadarkan Sasori , bahwa disitu ada Ibunya. "Gua gak peduli disini ada orang tua lu apa ngga. Tapi gua cuma mau kasih tau satu hal. Ini bukan salah Ino , Itachi sendiri yang mau nolongin. Mestinya lu seneng punya kakak sebaik dia. Heran gua, orang sebaik Itachi, punya adik yang nyebelin kayak lu" kata Sasori. Sasori yang kesal , lalu keluar dari kamar

"Cih , siapa dia ?" kata Sasuke kesal. Ino , Sakura , Itachi dan Mikoto menatap kepergian Sasori. Baru Ino ingin menyusul

"Kak Sasori!" kata Sakura memanggil , dia lalu menyusul. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu , langsung terdiam. Ia menatap wajah ibunya yang memberikan isyarat untuk minta maaf pada Ino. Sasuke melihat Ino yang matanya masih berair

"Maaf" kata Sasuke singkat kepada Ino , nadanya setengah berisi penyesalan , setengah berisi kekesalan

"Nggak apa apa . Saya permisi" Ino dan Itachi pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menelusuri koridor

"Maaf" kata Itachi

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ino .

"Sasuke. Kata katanya ..." kata Itachi

"Ngga apa apa kok . Mungkin dia mulutnya aja yang menyinggung. Tapi , sebenarnya hati dia gak sekeras itu" kata Ino

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya. Benar kata kakak. Dia memang dingin. Tapi kelihatannya aja. Tapi buktinya, hati dia gak sedingin itu kok. Buktinya , dia mulai mau berteman. Sama Sakura lagi" kata Ino

"Tapi ... Kenapa ya Sasuke bisa mau deket sama Sakura? Padahal , dia belum lama kenal" kata Itachi .

"Ya , memang nya kenapa? Aku aja mau kok deket sama orang yang belum lama aku kenal"

"Tapi Sasuke itu beda. Dia orangnya menutup diri. Gak mau berteman. Apalagi sama perempuan. Tapi giliran sama Sakura, gampang banget" Kata Itachi

"Nah , udah aku bilang kan! Luarnya emang dingin . Tapi aku percaya kok , hati dia gak sedingin itu" kata Ino. Itachi tersenyum mendengar kata kata Ino yang masih membela adik kesayangannya itu

_sementara itu , di parkiran mobil_

"Kak Sasori" Sakura menyusul Sasori yang berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Sasori hanya menengok dengan ekspresi datar

"Kak, gak usah terbawa emosi ya sama dia." kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang kebawa emosi?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi datar

"Ah ,ngga , soalnya , ehm tadi ..."

"Gua cuma gak suka dia menghakimi orang tanpa tau kejadian yang sebenarnya. Emang cuma dia yang pernah kehilangan. Emang cuma dia yang kehilangan Itachi?" kata Sasori , terbawa emosi. Sakura mendengar perkataan itu.

"Ah, iya . Kakak kan juga sahabatnya kak Itachi dan ..." hampir Sakura mengatakan masalah Sasori yatim piatu. Tapi Sakura tidak enak melanjutkannya. Mendadak Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Ah ngga kok ,bukan apa apa" kata Sakura cengar cengir "Aku susul Ino sebentar ya" sewaktu Sakura mau kabur, Sasori menahan tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung deg deg-an karena genggaman tangan Sasori

"Lu mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura

"Ah ngga kok" Sakura tidak mampu mengelak melihat tatapan Sasori jadi lebih tajam. "Nggak kok , aku cuma denger soal kalo kakak itu ... Yatim piatu" kata Sakura. Sasori pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf" kata Sasori.

"Ah, nggak apa apa kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf" kata Sakura kepada Sasori.

"Lu mau nyusul Ino?" tanya Sasori

"Iya, kak" kata Sakura.

"5 menit" kata Sasori. Sakura pun mengangguk. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah Sakit

_back to Itachi and Ino_

"Ngomong ngomong kak, papa kakak kemana?" tanya Ino kepada Itachi

"Mungkin dia masih kerja . Belum bisa kesini" kata Itachi kepada Ino

"Apa aku mesti nyamperin papa Kakak ?"

"Biarin aja , masa dia gak tau kalau gua di rumah sakit? Secara udah berhari hari gua gak pulang. Pasti udah ada yang ngabarin dia mengenai ini." kata Itachi. Tiba tiba raut wajah Itachi berubah

"Kenapa kak? Kakak yakin gak mau kalau aku samperin papanya kakak?" tanya Ino

"Ngga. Gua cuma kangen aja , pengen liat keluarga gua ngumpul lagi" kata Itachi. "Setidaknya, gua pengen liat keluarga gua bersatu lagi" kata Itachi . Ino bersimpati terhadap Itachi

"Aku juga pernah kangen sama hal itu kok. Mamaku udah meninggal. Aku juga pengen liat mamaku sama papaku nyatu. Cuma gak bisa. Kalo kakak ? Masih bisa ."

"Lu mau bantu gua kan?" tanya Itachi tiba tiba

"Bantu apa? Nyatuin mereka?" tanya Ino

"Iya. Misi ketiga lu" kata Itachi.

"Hah?" Ino shock "Kakak gila? Kalo Sasuke sama Kak Sasori aku masih bisa deh. Cuma kalau keluarga Kakak ? Aku gak mau ikut campur deh". Ino menolak. Tapi raut wajah Itachi pasrah. Ino teringat dengan kejadian sewaktu Itachi menolong Ino. Bagaimanapun , Ino harus berhutang budi dan menebus rasa bersalahnya

"Baiklah. Tapi , aku gak tau apa yang harus aku lakuin" kata Ino.

"Apapun yang lu lakuin , gua percaya sama lu" kata Itachi. Dia tersenyum kepada Ino

"Percaya? Aku kan belom bisa ngehasilin apa apa ?" kata Ino yang merasa tidak pede di beri kepercayaan oleh Itachi

"Emang sih , sejauh ini yang baru keliatan cuma Sasuke. Tapi , setidaknya lu masih mau bantu gua. Lu mau repot repot dan luangin waktu lu buat bantu gua. Itu udah jadi nilai plus buat gua percaya sama lu" kata Itachi. Ino tersenyum , lalu mengangguk pelan

"Aku akan bantuin apa yang aku bisa kok kak" kata Ino. Meski ia tidak pede , untuk membantu Itachi menyatukan kedua orang tuanya itu .

"INO!" tiba tiba terdengar suara Sakura memanggil Ino. Sakura pun menghampiri Ino

"Eh, Sakura"

"Kamu ... ngapain... sih? " tanya Sakura sambil ngosngosan

"Kamu yang ngapain ? Sampe lari lari kayak begitu?" tanya Ino

"Kak ... Sa...So...Ri... Nyuruh ... Aku ... cepetan ..." Kata Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan. Ino ingat akan tujuan semulanya menjodohkan Sakura dengan gebetannya itu

"Ah, kamu balik aja sama dia. Aku gak apa apa kok. Aku mau dijemput soalnya sama Papaku" kata Ino berbohong

"Yakin ?" tanya Sakura

"Ini kesempatan , Sakura!" kata Ino kepada Sakura . Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun kembali berlari. Ino dan Itachi berjalan balik

* * *

_Di mobil Sasori_

"Kak?" Kata Sakura memanggil Sasori.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori

"Gak ada yang marah kan , kalau kakak nganterin aku pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya, dia ingin berbasa basi dan mengetahui, apa Sasori punya pacar atau tidak

"Siapa yang mau marah?" jawab Sasori dengan nada santai. Sakura akhirnya lega karena dia belum punya pacar.

"Ehm , Kak" Sakura memanggil lagi . Namun kali ini Sasori hanya menengok kebelakang saja

"Kita boleh makan dulu gak? Aku lapar soalnya. Ehm ,,, aku traktir deh !" Kata Sakura dengan gugup. Dia akhirnya memberanikan diri mengajak Sasori makan. Sasori pun hanya mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi datar . Sakura pun tersenyum .

* * *

_SMA Konoha , 07.00_

"Ino!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Ino yang akan masuk kelas

"Sakura?" Ino heran terhadap Sakura yang senyam senyum sendiri

"Ino , tebak? Kemarin aku ngajak Kak Sasori makan"

"Kok bisa ?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya, aku pura pura kelaperan sih. Padahal aku cuma pengen ngobrol sama dia"

"Terus?"

"Terus bukannya pesen makanan , dia gak pesen apa apa. Udah gitu , dia cuma diem ngeliatin aku makan"

"Ya baru awal awal kok . Kamu gak usah sedih" kata Ino

"Siapa bilang aku sedih? Malah aku seneng banget bisa berduaan seharian sama Kak Sasori" kata Sakura

"Bagus dong. Sebagai sahabat , aku akan selalu dukung kamu" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tiba tiba, Sasuke lewat

"Sasuke" Ino menyapanya dengan senyum. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan tajam , lalu membuang muka

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Sakura

"Aku gak tau . Biarin aja . Masuk yuk !" kata Ino mengajak . Sakura yang masih kebingungan , tetap menjawab dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas

* * *

_SMA Konoha , Toilet , 09.00_

Ino sedang mencuci tangan. Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya mengikutinya.

"Kak , misi kedua kita kayaknya berhasil nih" kata Ino pada Itachi

"Berhasil ?" kata Itachi bingung

"Iya. Buktinya Sakura bisa ngajak Sasori makan" kata Ino

"Perasaan lu aja kali." kata Itachi

"Loh ? Kok perasaan ? Kan tumben orang pendiem kayak Sasori bisa diajak makan cewek"

"Emangnya dia beneran makan berdua sama Sakura? Ngga kan ? Dia cuma nganterin doang"

"Iya sih"

"Gua juga gak yakin kalo Sasori bakal nanggepin Sakura" Ino bingung. Jelas jelas Sasori mau mengantar Sakura. Dan mau menemani Sakura makan

"Tapi kan , Kak Sasori udah mau nemenin Sakura makan. Berarti ada kemajuan dong?"

"Kalau cuma nemenin sih gak ngaruh." Kata Itachi

"Terus?" tanya Ino

"Ngga. Lupain aja" Kata Itachi

"Aduh , Kak Itachi nih sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Ino. Itachi hanya menunduk

"Ino, lu mau ketemu Mama gua bentar gak hari ini?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Boleh. Dia kerja dimana?" tanya Ino

* * *

_Oto Fashion Company_

Sepulang sekolah, Ino dan Itachi mengunjungi perusahaan Fashion ternama di Oto . Gedungnya yang modern, serta interior nya yang bertema classy , sangat mengagumkan

"Wah , gede banget ini gedungnya" kata Ino kepada Itachi

"Gak usah berlebihan" kata Itachi

"Aku pengen deh kerja disini. Pantes mamanya kakak betah banget kerja disini" kata Ino pada Itachi. Ino bertanya pada resepsionis

"Permisi , boleh saya bertemu dengan Ibu Mikoto Uchiha?" tanya Ino pada resepsionis itu.

"Sudah buat janji dengan Ibu Mikoto?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Belom sih" kata Ino jujur.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini Ibu Mikoto belom bisa di ganggu" kata resepsionis itu. Itachi dan Ino bingung.

"Tapi mbak , ini penting banget" kata Ino pada resepsionis itu

"Memang ada urusan apa kalau saya boleh tau ?" tanya Resepsionis itu

"Ini nyangkut anaknya mbak" kata Ino

"Tapi maaf mbak ..."

"Tolong banget ya mbak. Coba bayangin kalau anak mbak kecelakaan , dan mbak ga di kasih waktu buat jenguk?" tanya Ino

"Yasudah. Saya tanya sama Ibu Mikoto dulu ya". Resepsionis itu pun menelpon Mikoto. Itachi dan Ino menyingkir. Mereka duduk di sofa yang agak berjauhan dengan meja resepsionis itu

"Jadi , apa yang harus aku lakuin lagi kak?" tanya Ino pada Itachi

"Lu deketin mama gua dulu , pelan pelan baru deketin sama papa gua" kata Itachi

"Apa aku gak langsung deketin papa kakak aja?" tanya Ino

"Papa gua itu keras. Mending ke mama gua dulu , yang lebih lembut. Terlebih lagi dia udah kenal sama lu" kata Itachi .

"Terus, aku deketinnya gimana kak?" tanya Ino pada Itachi

"Kalau itu aku belum kepikiran." kata Itachi

"Yaudah deh , aku bantuin mikir" kata Ino .

"Mikir bagaimana deket sama mama gua ?" tanya Itachi

"Iya. Aku lagi nyusun kata buat bohong nih" kata Ino

"Disarankan , sebelum bohong, liatlah segala sesuatunya dari sisi yang luas. Kalau cuma bohong gak pake mikir , ketahuan terus" kata Itachi seraya menyindir Ino yang memang tidak bakat berbohong

"Iya iya , aku emang gak pinter bohong" kata Ino

"Permisi, mbak ... Kata Ibu Mikoto , langsung ke ruangannya aja" kata resepsionis itu yang secara tiba tiba mendatangi Ino.

"Ah iya, terima kasih" kata Ino

* * *

_Ruangan Mikoto_

"Mikoto.." kata Orochimaru ,bos dari Mikoto. Dia masuk ke ruangan Mikoto dan mendatangi nya

"Ada apa , pak?" tanya Mikoto

"Kapan kamu akan tanda tangan surat cerai kamu dengan suami kamu?" tanya Orochimaru

"Saya gak akan pernah tanda tangan surat cerai , pak. Saya sendiri gak punya niat buat berpisah sama suami saya" kata Mikoto sambil mengetik laptopnya

"Ayolah. Kamu bisa mulai hidup yang baru. Saya ..."

"Pak, saya sudah berapa kali bilang sama bapak. Saya cuma nganggep bapak itu atasan saya. Nggak lebih. Saya bertahan disini karena saya cinta dunia design, bukan karena saya menganggap bapak itu lebih dari seorang teman" kata Mikoto memperjelas

"Ayolah" Orochimaru memegang tangan Mikoto

"Bapak, lepas" kata Mikoto, tapi Orochimaru menahannya. Tiba tiba, Ino tidak sengaja masuk ke ruangan Mikoto. Orochimaru pun melepaskan tangan Mikoto

"Ah maaf tante, saya tadi denger tante sama bos tante lagi ngobrol , jadi saya ga berani masuk" kata Ino nyengir. Dia tidak sengaja membuka pintu dan nyungsep ke ruangan

"Ah , iya nggak apa apa" kata Mikoto. Orochimaru pun keluar dengan muka yang 'bete'. Ino duduk menghadap Mikoto

"Ada apa , Ino?" tanya Mikoto

"Nggak apa apa tante. Aku cuma mau dateng ngobrol sama tante doang" kata Ino.

"Tadi kata nya, kamu mau ngomongin masalah Itachi?" kata Mikoto

"Iya, tante" Ino mendeham. "Jadi begini tante, aku besok cuma mau ngajak tante jenguk Kak Itachi doang kok" kata Ino .

"Loh, kenapa kamu tiba tiba ngajak tante?" tanya Mikoto heran

"Nggak apa apa si tante. Takutnya Sasuke ..."

"Maaf ya, Sasuke udah kasar. Dia sebenarnya gak kayak gitu kok . Anaknya baik. Cuma ya, anaknya agak keras kepala dan kurang sopan" kata Mikoto. "Padahal tante udah ajarin dia, tapi..."

"Nggak apa apa tante. Saya tau kalau Sasuke sebenarnya anak baik. Tapi ya, mungkin dia pernah ngalamin masalah berat dalam hidupnya" kata Ino

"Kamu anaknya memang pengertian ya" kata Mikoto tersenyum kepada Ino. Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman. Itachi yang sedari tadi di samping Ino lega melihat senyum ibunya sendiri.

"Oh iya , apa sebaiknya gak ngajak om aja?" tanya Ino

"Om ? Maksud kamu?"

"Ya, maksud aku ya papanya Kak Itachi" kata Ino. Mendadak, raut wajah Mikoto berubah sedih

"Kenapa tante?" tanya Ino

"Nggak apa apa. Tante cuma takut dia gak mau aja" kata Mikoto

"Kita gak akan pernah tau tante, kalau gak di coba. Coba aja telpon dulu" kata Ino.

"Belum tentu diangkat , Ino. Tante udah sering telpon dia buat nanya keadaan Itachi. Tapi dia gak pernah jawab." kata Mikoto

"SMS aja Tante" kata Ino

"Belum tentu di balas" kata Mikoto

"Setidaknya dia baca isinya kan , tante?" tanya Ino. Mikoto berfikir keras .

"Baiklah , tante coba" Mikoto mengangguk. Ino dan Itachi pun tersenyum

**To be continue**

* * *

**Apakah Fugaku akan menanggapi sms Mikoto ? Apa Sasori benar benar sudah menanggapi Sakura ?**

**WUAAAAH **

**MAAP BANGET YA CERITA INI SEMAKIN ABSTRAK **

** La ChocoLatte : Nanti aku kasih tau kok kenapa Sasuke yang dingin tiba tiba mau deket sama Sakura.**

** Jenny eun-chan : Sipp makasiih (y) .**

** Kirei Neko : Iya nih makin ribet memang. Cinta bersegi segi. :D **

** Guest : Aneh ya ? Maaf banget lohhh . **

**Maaf kalo update agak lamaaaa yaaaaa :D Gomen gomen **


	8. Chapter 8 : Revealed

**Akhirnya minna san  
Aku bisa update lagi  
maap ya kalau cerita abstrak  
faktor stress wkwk**

* * *

_Rumah Ino , 19.30_

Ino sedang duduk terdiam di kasurnya meratapi buku buku kimia itu. Sungguh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengutuk pelajaran itu. Itachi duduk di sebrang Ino , hanya di pisahkan oleh buku buku tersebut

"Kapan mau bisa kalau lu gak suka pelajarannya?" tanya Itachi

"Emang aku gak pernah punya niatan buat bisa kok." kata Ino santai . Itachi geram sendiri mendengar pernyataan itu .

"Terus mau sampai kapan gua bantuin terus?" kata Itachi . Ino terdiam sejenak. Dia langsung menatap Itachi

"Kak?" raut wajah Ino berubah serius

"Iya?"

"Aku pengen nanya deh" kata Ino kepada Itachi

"Nanya apa ? Mau nanya lagi , H2SO4 itu apa ?"

"Bukan . Bukan soal kimia" kata Ino

"Terus?"

"Ehmm , Kak. Kok , cuma aku doang sih yang bisa liat wujud kakak ?" tanya Ino penasaran. Itachi bingung

"Kok , tiba tiba nanya kayak gitu?" tanya Itachi

"Gak kenapa kenapa sih , aku cuma penasaran" kata Ino

"Hmmm . Mungkin takdir , supaya lu bisa bantuin gua dan bales budi" kata Itachi menyangkal . Padahal , ia tau betul alasan mengapa Ino bisa melihat wujudnya. Ya , benar sekali . Karena Ino lah orang terakhir yang Itachi lihat sebelum menutup mata

"Itu aja?" jawab Ino

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi

"Ngomong ngomong , waktu pertama kali aku ketemu kakak di WC , kenapa Yakumo bisa lihat wujud kakak?" tanya Ino. Itachi kembali mengingat ingat sewaktu dia tidak sengaja mengagetkan siswi SMA Konoha bernama Yakumo itu. Yang dia ingat , di kejadian itu ... KACA !

"Sepertinya, orang lain cuma bisa liat gua melalui kaca. Gak ada yang bisa liat langsung selain lu" kata Itachi

"Ih , gak adil . Masa aku doang sih?" kata Ino sambil mencibirkan bibirnya

"Jadi lu gak mau nih bales budi ..." baru Itachi akan melanjutkan

"Ngga, bukan gitu kok. Cuma kan kasihan temen temen kakak" kata Ino . Itachi tiba tiba merenung. Jujur , di dalam hatinya , dia sungguh merindukan teman-temannya itu

"Ngga apa apa. Yang penting sekarang gua ada temen baru" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum memaksa

"Kak , 1 lagi" tanya Ino. Itachi hanya menghela napas , dan memasang ekspresi siap mendengarkan

"Yang bakal kakak lakuin , kalau kakak bangun apa?" tanya Ino. Itachi terdiam. Dia teringat akan kata kata malaikat itu. Dia tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Dia tidak akan pernah bangun, itu kata Minato

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya singkat

"Kok ngga tau ? Kakak yakin ngga kepengen apa apa?" tanya Ino. Namun , Itachi masih terdiam

"Kak , kakak harus punya tujuan. Kakak kan pasti bangun" kata Ino sambil tersenyum . Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu

"Tidurlah. Udah malem." kata Itachi. Ino mengangguk. Dia membereskan buku buku kimianya. Itachi pun pergi ke atap , setelah melihat Ino menyelimuti diri

Itachi merenung di atap rumah Ino. Ia menatap langit yang begitu gelap , tanpa kehadiran kerlipan bintang. Kalau dia bisa memilih , dia ingin sekali bisa terbangunn . Tapi , Minato sendiri sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menempati tubuhnya lagi.

Ia ingin terbangun . Alasan utamanya ...

"Ino" Itachi menyebut nama itu. Ya , alasan utama Itachi ingin sekali terbangun . Entah kenapa, akhir akhir ini , Itachi selalu memikirkan Ino .

"Hai Itachi , apa kabar?" Itachi terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia mencari sumber suara itu. Minato

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi

"Kau jatuh cinta ?" tanya Minato. Itachi terdiam

"Tidak usah di jawab. Aku pasti tahu. Aku kan malaikat." kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"Ehm , boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" tanya Itachi.

"Apapun. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Minato

"Kau bilang , saya tidak akan bisa terbangun. Saya akan tetap arwah. Tapi , kenapa saya masih bisa berfikir dan masih bisa mencintai , layaknya manusia?" tanya Itachi

"Oh, pertanyaan yang mudah" Minato mendeham sejenak. "Kamu tau , saat kamu menjadi manusia, bukan fisikmu yang membiarkan mu mencintai seseorang?" tanya Minato. Itachi hanya menggeleng "Maksudnya?" tanya Itachi

"Jadi begini. Manusia memang memiliki organ yang namanya Hati, tapi bukan hati yang membiarkan kita mencintai. Hati hanya melaksanakan fungsi organnya. Namun , yang membuat kita mencintai adalah jiwa kita. Itulah sebabnya, ketika kamu jatuh cinta, jantungmulah yang bergejolak , bukan hati. Karena dalam jantung itulah , kita punya kehidupan yang utuh. Dan masalah fikiran , setiap jiwa di beri akal budi supaya dapat berfikir, dan di dalam otak lah, informasi itu tertampung. Itulah mengapa kamu masiih bisa menggunakan akal budimu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Karena kamu memiliki akal budi yang sesungguhnya, buah dari segala jawaban. Bukan otak , penampung informasi yang kamu terima. Kalau otak dan akal budi di satukan , itu yang akan lebih baik. Kamu bisa memecahkan jawaban dan punya sumber sumber dari pemecahan jawaban itu di otakmu. Itulah yang membuat manusia adalah sesuatu yang amat sempurna di banding ciptaan Tuhan lainnya " kata Minato , memperjelas.

"Dan itu sebabnya, saya bisa jatuh cinta, meskipun saya hanya sekedar arwah?" tanya Itachi

"Ya, betul sekali. Tapi , sama seperti kehidupan , jatuh cinta selalu memiliki resiko" kata Minato.

"Resiko ? Resiko apa yang akan saya dapat ?" tanya Itachi

"Ya, kan saya sudah bilang. Gegar otakmu sudah parah. Dokter pun heran , di kondisimu saat ini , seharusnya garis lurus itu sudah terpampang di layar. Tapi sampai sekarang , keadaanmu masih tetaplah koma." kata Minato

Itachi segera mengerti resiko yang di jelaskan oleh Minato . Itachi juga mulai berfikir, bahwa memang kini dia bisa mencintai Ino , tapi dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Ino.

"Apa saya masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup dan memulai semuanya menjadi baru?" tanya Itachi. Iya mempertanyakan , apakah dia benar benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup ?

"Untuk hal yang itu , saya tidak bisa jawab sekarang. Mungkin kapan kapan. Saya harus pergi. Semangat ya" kata Minato. Minato pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi kembali menatap langit

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada" kata Itachi merenung.

* * *

_SMA KONOHA , 07.00_

Ino dan Itachi berjalan bersama menelusuri gerbang masuk SMA Konoha. Sedari tadi , Itachi terdiam . Ino yang mengingat dirinya bertanya terus terusan, merasa bersalah

"Kak ?" Ino memulai pembicaraan. Itachi masih terdiam

"Kak ?" panggil Ino sekali lagi. Tapi Itachi masih terdiam

"KAK !" Ino akhirnya berteriak. Itachi langsung tersadar, namun tetap menengok ke arah Ino dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Ino yang di perhatikan orang banyak karena tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sendirinya. Ino pun bingung

"KAKI KU SAKIT!" kata Ino bersandiwara.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Itachi. Ino hanya nyengir. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi

"Kak , kakak masih marah ya sama aku?" tanya Ino tanpa menengok sedikitpun . Ia takut di curigai

"Marah ? Alasannya?" tanya Itachi

"Mungkin gara gara aku bawel" kata Ino

"Udah biasa" kata Itachi santai.

"Tapi bener kan gak marah?" tiba tiba , bell masuk berbunyi

"Masuk sana , udah bell" kata Itachi

"Gak marah kan ?" tanya Ino meyakinkan

"Kalo lu gak buru buru masuk , baru gua marah" kata Itachi

"Iya iya iya" kata Ino langsung berlari ke kelas. Itachi hanya mengikutinya pelan. Itachi menangkap suatu bayangan. Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura tampak tersenyum bahagia berbincang bincang dengan Sasori. setelah beberapa detik, Sasori pergi dengan ekspresi DATAR

* * *

_KANTIN SMA KONOHA , 10.00_

Ino , Sakura dan Itachi berkumpul di meja kantin .

"Ino , tau gak , aku kan dapet nomornya Kak Sasori loh" kata Sakura sambil memakan baksonya

"Oh , bagus dong" kata Ino sambil memakan bakminya

"Tapi , tau gak yang lebih bagus lagi?" kata Sakura. Ino mulai penasaran. Dia yang tadinya mau menyuap makanannya , malah menaruh kembali sumpitnya

"Apa ?"

"Kemarin malam , aku iseng sms Kak Sasori. Aku pura pura nanyain ekskul yang bagus." kata Sakura

"Terus dia jawab apa?" tanya Ino

"Dia bilang sih , paling bagus fotografi" kata Sakura

"Dia memang suka fotografi" kata Itachi . Tentu saja kata kata ini hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ino

"Dia suka fotografi kali!" kata Ino

"Hmm. Itu yang keluar di pikiranku saat itu. Makanya, aku mutusin buat beli kamera SLR dan coba nekunin fotografi. Siapa tau , karena itu , dia bisa suka sama aku" kata Sakura sambil berbunga bunga. Ino hanya bisa terdiam melihat temannya yang sedang kasmaran itu. Dia tiba tiba teringat dengan misinya. Ino pun tersenyum puas melihat temannya berhasil dekat dengan Sasori

* * *

_SMA KONOHA 13.00_

"Ino , aku balik dulu ya" kata Sakura. Ino pun mengangguk. Sakura segera berlari. Ino dan Itachi mencari tempat duduk di taman sekolahan

"Kak , sepertinya berhasil" kata Ino

"Tadi gua juga liat , Sakura sama Sasori ngobrol berdua di koridor kelas 12" kata Itachi

"Tuh kan , mereka udah semakin dekat" kata Ino

"Tapi gak berarti Sasorinya suka kan sama Sakura ?" tanya Itachi

"Tapi , dengan kak Sasori ngebales smsnya Sakura , berarti dia suka dong? Masa Kak Sasori mau bales smsnya Sakura? Secara dia orangnya kaku begitu." kata Ino

"Emang Sasori udah bilang ke Sakura , kalau dia suka sama Sakura?"tanya Itachi.

"Ya belum sih , tapi perhatiannya ..."

"Jangan ambil kesimpulan sendiri" kata Itachi

"Kak , kakak tuh kenapa sih gak yakin banget kalo Kak Sasori suka sama Sakura?" kata Ino

"Karena dia sahabat gua. Gua bisa ngerasain kalau dia suka orang itu atau nggak" kata Itachi. Mendadak , wajahnya menjadi gelisah

"Kak?" tanya Ino. Namun Itachi terdiam

"Kak , kak Sasori gak suka siapa siapa kan?" tanya Ino . Namun Itachi masih terdiam

"Kak Sasori bisa suka sama Sakura kan?" tanya Ino . Namun , Itachi masih terdiam.

"KAK ITACHI!" kata Ino berteriak

"Itachi?" Ino dan Itachi menengok ke arah suara itu. Suara itu...

"Kak ... Sas..." Ino kehabisan kata kata. Itachi pun bingung harus bagaimana. Sasori, memasang ekspresi bingung. Ino sudah kehabisan kata kata. Dia melirik Itachi. Itachi pun sudah pasrah. Mungkin , memang sudah seharusnya, ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Itachi.

"Nggak kak, cuma ngomong sendiri. Permisi" Ino berusaha membela diri. Dia harus menutupi keadaan mereka berdua. Namun , Sasori berhasil menahannya. Sasori memengang siku Ino

"Kak, lepasin" kata Ino. Ino berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tangan Sasori begitu kuat.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" kata Sasori

"Ngga sama siapa siapa , cuma ngelantur" kata Ino.

"Bohong" kata Sasori. Itachi memberi isyarat kepada Ino untuk bercerita semuanya. Ino menolak , akan tetapi

"Biarlah" kata Itachi. Ino bingung. Melihat Itachi yang memohon, Ino pun akhirnya menyerah

"Baiklah. Aku jelaskan." Sasori pun melepas Ino

"Kak Sasori ingat waktu aku ditolong oleh Kak Itachi?" tanya Ino . Sasori mengangguk pelan

"Kak Itachi koma, namun jiwanya berkeliaran. Yang bisa melihatnya , cuma aku" kata Ino

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori

"Karena aku orang terakhir yang dilihat oleh kak Itachi" kata Ino.

"Dan selama ini , Itachi selalu bersamamu?" tanya Sasori

"Iya. Dia selalu sama aku. Dia tinggal di rumahku ..." Ino memberhentikan pembicaraannya ketika melihat raut wajah Sasori yang seakan berkata 'apa?' saat Ino mengatakan bahwa Itachi tinggal di rumahnya." Tapi dia tidur di atap rumah , bukan di rumahku" kata Ino kepada Sasori.

"Jadi , dia pasti melihat semuanya ya?" tanya Sasori. Itachi mendongak. Ino bingung

"Mak...sud...nya?" tanya Ino bingung

"Lupakan." Kata Sasori

"Tapi , kakak percaya kan sama aku?" kata Ino.

"Sebenarnya , aku gak terlalu percaya arwah. Tapi kalau kau bisa membuktikannya , mungkin aku akan percaya" kata Sasori.

Ino bingung bagaimana caranya membuktikan keberadaan Itachi

"Kak Itachi , gimana ini?" tanya Ino kepada Itachi. Ino sudah tidak perlu bersembunyi. Sasori sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Itachi berfikir. Sampai akhirnya , dia teringat sesuatu sewaktu Itachi pertama kali bertemu Ino

_flashback_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA! NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?" siswi itu berteriak melihat ada pria di toilet wanita. Namun, begitu dia berbalik , lelaki itu sudah menghilang_

_end of flashback_

"Kaca!" kata Itachi kepada Ino. Ino mengangguk . Dia mencari cari kaca di tasnya. Tetapi , dia lupa membawa kacanya

"Aduh aku lupa bawa kaca" kata Ino.

"Buat ?" tanya Sasori. Ino mulai berfikir hal gila . Ino pun menarik Sasori.

"Kak Itachi , sini" kata Ino. Ino menarik Sasori dan menyuruh Itachi ikut bersamanya . Ino melihat suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi. Anak anak cheerleader pun sudah ada di lapangan belakang . Ino membawa Sasori dan Itachi ke toilet wanita.

Ino , Sasori dan Itachi sampai di toilet wanita. Sasori kaget. Dia benar benar melihat bayangan Itachi.

"Itachi?" kata Sasori. Pelan , disertai keterkejutan

* * *

_Mobil Sasori, Jalan pulang_

" Itachi?" panggil Sasori sambil melirik spion mobilnya (Yang di dalem mobil , yang digantung itu). Itachi membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Sudah bicara apa saja , pada Ino?" tanya Sasori. Ino yang ada di sebelah Itachi terdiam

"Tadi , gua denger , kalian berdua, lagi pada ngomongin gua sama ..."

"Sakura!" kata Ino

"Ah . Iya" kata Sasori

"Kak Sasori?" panggil Ino. Sasori hanya menjawab "hmm"

"Kak Sasori lagi suka sama seseorang gak?" tanya Ino.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasori bingung

"Ya ngga apa apa. Nanya aja." jawab Ino. Suasana menjadi hening. Namun , kira kira 60 detik kemudian

"Ada" jawab Sasori. Ino dan Itachi tersentak.

"Sakura ya kak?" tanya Ino. Namun , Sasori hanya tertawa kecil. Dari jawabannya tersebut, Itachi sudah mampu mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sasori.

"Beneran kak?" tanya Ino yang mulai senang.

"Kau ini , benar benar tidak peka ya?" tanya Sasori. Ino kebingungan. Itachi yang mengerti jawaban itu , hanya terdiam. Sasori melihat raut wajah Itachi dalam kaca.

"Itachi , ada apa?" tanya Sasori. Namun Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

* * *

_Kamar Ino , 20.00_

Ino sedang tidur tiduran di ranjang. Itachi hanya berdiri di depan jendela sambil merenung. Tiba tiba , handphone Ino berbunyi. Mikoto Uchiha

"Halo tante Mikoto?" Ino menjawab telfon yang ternyata dari Mikoto. Itachi langsung menengok. Ino pun mengaktifkan loadspeaker handphonenya

"Ino , om mau untuk pergi bersama tante. Tadinya , dia tidak membalas sms tante. Pas tante kirim email yang ke 10 kalinya, dia baru membalas" kata Mikoto

"Wah bagus dong!" kata Ino. Itachi tersenyum

"Tapi..."

"Tapi ?"

"Dia bilang , ini terakhir kalinya" kata Mikoto. Nada bicaranya melemah

"Dia kan cuma berkata seperti itu. Coba aja nanti , pas kalian sedang menjenguk , kalian coba untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi" kata Ino

"Iya Ino. Tante akan coba. Terima kasih ya.." kata Mikoto. Dia mulai menangis

"Tante kenapa? Kok tiba tiba menangis?" tanya Ino

"Ngga. Tante cuma bingung. Tante sedih anak tante terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Tapi tante seneng , kalau kamu selamat. Kamu anak yang baik" kata Miikoto

"Tante gak boleh gitu. Kak Itachi pasti sembuh kok. Tenang aja. Dia pasti akan bangun" kata Ino menenangkan

"Iya. Tante juga percaya , pasti Itachi akan sembuh. Oh iya, satu lagi"

"Apa tante ?"

"Sasuke ingin minta maaf sama kamu. Tapi , dia malu untuk minta maaf langsung. Maafin Sasuke ya" kata Mikoto

"Iya tante. Sasuke gak salah kok. Dia cuma merasa kehilangan aja"

"Baiklah. Tante kerja dulu ya. Kapan kapan , kamu main kerumah tante ya" kata Mikoto

"Ah iya. Tenang tante" kata Ino

"Oh iya , satu lagi"

"Apa tante?"

"Tante kemarin sempet mikir, kamu tau darimana kantor tante?" tanya Mikoto. Ino sudah mulai bingung. Dia ingin menjawab 'dari Sasuke' , tapi Sasuke pasti marah .

"Ya, aku nyari tau aja" kata Ino

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Mikoto

"Dari ... Internet" kata Ino . Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng kepala

"Internet?" Mikoto bingung

"Iya, tante sama om kan terkenal di infotainment. Nah aku nyari tau alamat kantor tante di internet . Begitu deh" kata Ino

"Oh, begitu. Maaf ya, kesannya tante curigaan banget"

"Gak apa apa tante. Lagian , kalau aku jadi tante , aku pasti juga bingung" kata Ino

"Yasudah. Tante kerja dulu ya" kata Mikoto. Mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya

"Akhirnya kak, misi 3 udah mau selesai" kata Ino tersenyum. Itachi tersentak mendengar kelegaan Ino mengenai misinya yang hampir selesai. Itachi pun menatap Ino

"Ino?"

"Iya?"

"Kalau kita gak ketemu lagi , lu gimana?" tanya Itachi . Ino bingung

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Ino

"Lupakan" kata Itachi. "Tidurlah." kata Itachi

"Aku belum bisa tidur" kata Ino

"Yasudah. Gua duluan" kata Itachi. Itachi pun keluar dari jendela, meninggalkan Ino. Dia duduk di atap rumah Ino

* * *

_Atap rumah Ino_

Itachi memikirkan kata kata Sasori tadi

_"Kau ini , benar benar tidak peka ya?"_

Kata kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Itachi

_"Akhirnya kak, misi 3 udah mau selesai"_

Kata kata itu pun terngiang. Itachi mulai kebingungan . Dia mulai membayangkan , apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dan Ino tidak bisa bersama seperti ini lagi. Dia membenci dirinya. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta ketika dirinya tidak pantas lagi untuk mencintai? Kenapa temannya harus move on ke orang yang dia cintai?

Itachi ingin misinya cepat selesai, tapi Itachi sulit untuk meninggalkan Ino . Itachi terus bertanya , sampai kapan kisah tidak sempurna ini terus terjadi

**To be continue **

* * *

**Astaga. Maaf banget kalau terlalu berbelit belit. **

**Maaf banget yaaaay**

**Aku lagi lama banget nih update karena tugas sekolaahh**

**Fokusku jadi terbagi bagi .**

**Doakan aku yang mau masuk PTN yaaa :D dan teman teman , makasih ya udah menyukai ceritaku ini . Dan terimakasih atas kritik yang sangat membantu :D . GBUA :D **


End file.
